Monster Mash
by OrpheumZero
Summary: It's time for a Halloween party on a festival island, but what awaits the Straw Hats? It's a tale of Masks! Candy! And monsters! UPDATED Final Chapter; The saga comes to a dramatic close! And the curse is finally broken!
1. Chapter 1

Monster Mash

A One Piece Halloween story.

I actually came up this not long after I started "From the Stars". But decided it could wait a while until it got closer to fall. While a little too soon for the actual holiday, I figured it'd be best to get started since it will be another long story. Anyway, don't expect to see Orpheum, he was just a character exclusive to previous story.

Chapter 1 ~ Who Should I be? Candy, capes and disguises!

The Thousand Sunny sailed along the gentle seas, which were as calm as the clear sky above. On deck, Nami was checking a map and compass, taking note of a nearby island the ship was heading towards. It's distinctly orange and yellow forest made it stand out on the blue ocean.

"Willow Island, an autumn type. Known for it's bountiful harvests and festivals, they especially enjoy Halloween." Nami spoke aloud, though only Robin and Sanji seemed to be paying any real attention to what the navigator was saying. A disinterested sigh could be heard, causing a vein to pop on her brow.

"So they really like Halloween, huh? Sounds stupid" Zoro scuffed as he picked his ear, never really caring for any holiday in particular. Just as he finished, the faint shadow of a foot caught his attention.

"How dare you insult sweet Nami-swan with your careless attitude? You shitty algae head!" The blonde chef bellowed, his leg hitting empty space as the swordsman deftly avoided the oncoming attack.

"LikeI care, doodle brow." Zoro scoffed before he and Sanji butted heads, teeth grating as they stared dagger of spite and ill at one another. Suddenly they both saw stars, as Nami slammed their skulls together with a scowl on her face.

"As I was saying; they have many kinds of costumed celebrations, but Halloween seems to stand out the most as their favorite." Nami continued, the barely conscious men at her feet groaned while a wisp of smoke trailed from both of their dented foreheads.

"An island where they nearly always wear masks and costumes? Sounds mysterious." Robin remarked with her trademark smirk. Ussop laughed nervously, slightly put off by such a thought, but shrugged it off when Chopper gave him a questioning look.

"Let's see, they have balls, dances, and even a costume contest, which..." Nami trailed off at the last part as she read about the island from the book. Somewhere, the sound of a cash register going off could be heard as the navigator squealed.

"A 10,000 belli prize for best group ensemble!" She swooned, jumping up and down as she imagined being showered in cash.

"Alright, it's decided, we're gonna enter that contest, and we're gonna win!" Nami declared with a clenched fist of determination. Ussop popped up behind her with a sweat-drop, "Nobody even agreed to anything you've said yet!" But the Sniper was silenced by a backhand to the face and crumpled to the floor alongside the slowly recovering Sanji and Zoro.

"Hurray! Halloween means lots and lots of candy!" Chopper danced around, ignoring the possible injured men on the deck. Luffy, who had been attempting unsuccessfully to stand on his head (with hat on), finally gave up and tumbled over.

"A costume party, that sounds cool!" The boy cheered and joined the tiny reindeer in celebration. As the two danced, Ussop, Zoro, and Sanji got to their feet.

"Looks like we'll need to think of some costumes then if we're gonna enter." Robin said, sparking a look in Ussop's eye.

"Then look no farther, I happen to be the worlds foremost designer. I've made outfits for whole towns, gowns and suits for royalty, I even once used the hair of a giant beast to knit blankets for a freezing village!" The sniper struck various poses as he boldly recounted his 'exploits'. Chopper and even Luffy were both mesmerized by the 'fabricated' claims.

"Then you can handle making our outfits." Nami said, leaving a stunned Ussop to try and argue, but was ignored as the others left. Gritting his teeth, the Sniper mentally reprimanded himself for opening his big mouth as usual.

"I wanna be an alchemist, or maybe a wizard!" Chopper hopped up and down in front of the bewildered Sniper, but was then promptly shoved aside by Luffy who looked as eagerly giddy.

"I want to be giant piece of meat!" The raven haired boy declared with his wide grin.

"FAT CHANCE! THAT'S JUST STUPID!" Ussop snapped with a snarl, only to have Luffy butt heads, glaring like a spoiled child denied their way.

"I'm the captain, and I say it's not!"

"It is too. Think of something else!"

"Oh all right.... oh! I know, a _vampire_!" Ussop seemed stunned, surprised that Luffy actually thought of something practical so quickly. Then nodded his agreement to the commission. Satisfied, Luffy left to go find something fun to do. Ussop then turned to Sanji and Zoro.

"So, what do you two want to go as?" The sniper asked.

"I don't know, a werewolf or something... This is all just stupid anyway." Zoro waved his hand dismissively and walked off. Sanji appeared to be deep in thought before finally responding.

"I desire for my outfit to be charming, eloquent, sophisticated and dashing! Something that would show the lovely ladies how much of a gentleman I truly am!" The chef said, his eyes full of hearts as he imagined a style suit of armor adorned with a white cape and rose cufflinks. Ussop visibly flinched away, as though the image was seeping into his own mind.

"I'll... uh, try my best..." He said, then breathed a sigh of relief as the blonde departed. Then he recalled that he still needed suggestions from Brook, Franky, and the girls.

"This is gonna be a long night..." The curly haired youth sighed to himself and left to gather more costume ideas.

**To be continued.**

Preview:

_Luffy and the others are stunned to see an extensive selection of outfits, a proud Ussop looking smug and proud._

Luffy: Sweet! I want this one! No wait, this one!

Nami: Just pick one already you idiot!

_The Group then arrives on the island, where they see many people dressed in costumes._

Robin: Such festiveness, they really enjoy their parties.

_A feeble looking old man greets the group, muttering an ominous warning._

Zoro: What's with this old man, he seems kind of suspicious...

_The Gang arrives at a large mansion, where a massive party is underway._

Nami: I can smell it, that prize money is as good as ours!

_A figure watches the party from an overlooking balcony._

Zoro: I've got a bad feeling about this...

Luffy: On the next One Piece! "A terrible transformation! Curse of the Riaru Riaru fruit!"

**Old note**: And so that's the start of my new story. I'm still a little short on ideas. Namely on what Nami, Robin, Brook, Franky, and Sanji should be. I've already settled on Luffy being a vampire, Chopper a wizard/alchemist, and Zoro as werewolf. A fellow writer suggest Frankenstein's monster for Franky, but I'm still kinda lost on the others. Though I did think about making Sanji a monkey, since it would still fit for his style of fighting. Any and all suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

**New note**: Did some tidying up, and fixed the prize amount as some pointed out it was disproportionate to normal standards.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Mash

Sorry for the wait, but I was having a little trouble thinking about costumes for some of the characters. But I think I've got a good idea now of whose who, so I'll just go with what I've got, though if I think of something better, or if anyone can suggest better costumes, then I may do some revisions. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2 ~ A terrible transformation! Curse of the Riaru Riaru fruit!

"Wow... There's so many..." An awed Nami said breathlessly.

"Yohoho... I must say I'm breathless. Alas, I do not have lung with which to breath with... Skull Joke!" The chattering teeth of Brook rattled in the room.

"Long Nose certainly outdid himself." Robin mused, quite surprised at what she saw. The crew was assembled inside the lounge, standing before a row of costumes, at least three dozen or more, certainly more than was necessary for the nine crew members. There were dresses, outfits, and even a few masks. The crew was once more impressed by their sniper's talent.

Nami, always the prude, had asked around for information on the upcoming party. It was being held at a mansion located in eastern part of town, which was the residence of one of the island's most prolific businessmen. The party wasn't to start until 7, so the group still had time to spare before it was time to go.

"Sweet!" Luffy cried out with joy as he spotted a black bundle on a nearby table. It was a finely threaded suit, not unlike Sanji's, and beneath it was a black and red cape. A pair of fake plastic fangs were clipped onto the suit. The hyper captain beamed and then snatched up the outfit and dashed off.

"Where's mine?" Chopper wondered, and Ussop smiled as he fished out a grey robe and ragged hat with stars stitched on it. The reindeer doctor danced around happily and then excused himself and went behind a changing screen.

"Oi, where's my werewolf outfit?" Zoro said, not that he really cared. But knowing the 'witch', the option of sitting out for the costume party wasn't his own to make.

"I couldn't find any good masks, so I decided on a simple combination of make-up and prosthetics." Ussop explained, holding up some foam pointed ears and a kit with brown paints and some cheap looking gloves. The swordsman swallowed a cough, inwardly wishing he could slice off the Sniper's nose, but instead calmly accepted the items and turned to Robin.

"You mind?" He grunted, ignoring the scowl from Sanji, "Say please! You shit head!". The black haired woman smiled and nodded without question. Sitting near a table, Zoro closed his eyes and pretended to not acknowledge he was being 'made up like a doll'.

"This looks very super!" Franky said as he selected a ratty blue suit with thick heavy looking loafers. A bag fille with bolts and stick-on stitches was clipped onto on of the cuffs. Satisfied, Franky left to go change.

"Hey, I don't anything like what I requested." Sanji stated flatly, having gone through the selections for second time. There were some 'ok' choices, a green tunic with matching cap, a more traditional pirate attire, and a red trench-coat. But he could not find anything like what he had described to Ussop.

"Look no further..." Ussop said with a confident waggle of the finger, reaching into the densely filled rack. "Ta-da!" The sniper cheered as he produced a brutish looking tunic with an ugly oni mask. Sanji blinked, no one said a word...

"YOU SHITTY LONG NOSED FOOL!! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" The blonde bellowed as he grasped the back of the curly haired boy's head and began to squeeze it. The soft crunch of the sniper's skull being crushed could just barely be heard in the room.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! QUIT IT!" Ussop begged, his eyes ready to pop out of his skull. Zoro chuckled to himself, but was swiftly reminded Robin to sit still as she dabbed paint on his face. Nami ignored the two and perused the costume selection, until her eyes came to rest on an angel costume. It consisted of a simple white gown at knee-length and set of tiny wings.

"This is cute." She remarked. Sanji saw this and dropped Ussop, who crawled away like a beaten worm and behind a screen.

"Ah, Nami my dearest, such a lovely choice. Of course anything would look gorgeous on you my sweetest of sweet beauties!" The love-cook cooed. Nami smiled and thanked him, then departed for her room to change. Around this time Robin had finished making up Zoro, who now resembled a more hairy version of himself. The foam ears were slipped over his own, while brown paint gave him a darker complexion. Grunting a thanks, he stood up and went to lean against a wall.

Robin was now the only one left to select an outfit. The older woman looked a little puzzled at the choices, having never done something so, fun and carefree. Her eyes settled upon a gown of silk with stitch embroidery of gold and purple. Pulling it out, it consisted of long, draped sleeves that hung loosely. The main body didn't even reach the knees. Smiling to herself, the archeologist sauntered out of the room to join Nami in changing while Brook browsed for something fun to wear.

Luffy was the first to return to the lounge, now sporting his black suit and cape. His trademark grin seemed even more ridiculous, now sporting two elongated canines. Ussop leapt out from behind the screen, sporting a familiar outfit.

"Awesome Sogeking costume, Ussop!" Luffy said, almost thinking it was the real legendary sniper himself. Flipping his mask up, Ussop grinned and chuckled. The door opened and in entered Franky, now dressed as a hodgepodge creature with stitches and bolts in his neck and with grey skin.

"Am I not SUPA scary looking?" Franky asked with a cheesy spooky voice. Luffy and Ussop both looked at each other, then burst out laughing, the cyborg joining them quickly after. They heard Brook laughing as well and turned, then immediately blanched.

"How do I look?" The Skeleton sincerely asked, wearing an incredibly heavy looking set of armor, adorned with spikes and featuring demonic runes. Another uproar followed and the undead musician removed the armor and settled on going as he was. Sanji soon emerged, now dressed in the costume Ussop had made, a muffled sigh could be heard behind the painted mask.

"Wow, I didn't think you could look any stupider." Zoro said with a smirk.

"What was that, shit face?" The blonde growled, his eyes flashing indignation through the mask. He would have engaged the obnoxious swordsman in another fight, but found the tunic extremely stiff and hard to move in. The rough leather and faux animal hide get up added a bulk that the chef wasn't accustomed to. Just then, the door opened and the girls returned.

"So, what do you guys think?" A voiced called their attention. Turning their heads, the sound of Brook's jaw literally falling to the floor could be heard. Robin had absolutely filled the green dress, her own natural looks accentuating the fairy like costume. Her breasts just narrowly avoided spilling over the top, while her shapely thighs showed quite clearly.

Nami on the other hand, was stunning to say the least. Combed orange hair cascaded down to her shoulders in waves, while the white gown made her look all the more angelic. Sanji's heart shaped eyes threatened to pop threw the slits in the mask as he beheld the two woman. Luffy meanwhile found himself staring dumbfounded at his navigator,

"Robin baby! Nami my dear! Words cannot even begin to describe how brilliant you two are!" The blonde cook was on his knees, bowing before the two women who giggled and thanked the eccentric chef.

"Finally! I'm ready!" Chopper called, stepping out from behind the screen.

"Aww, so cute!" Nami squealed as she picked up the tiny reindeer. Having tried to fit the cap over his regular hat to great disappointment, the young doctor settled on the cap as proved to be an alright fit on his head.

"Such an adorable little magician!" The navigator gushed. Chopper wrested himself free and gave a bold look of confidence.

"I'm a powerful wizard!" He corrected her, holding out both arms and imagining himself summoning a bolt of lightening. But there was none...

"Um... don't you think it's time we get going?" A gruff voice snapped everyone's attention to Zoro, who was nodding to a clock that showed it was already five minutes to six. Nami gasped, her brown eyes widening.

"Oh crap, we gotta going. The locals said it starts at 7pm!" Nami panicked, and began ushering the crew out the door. As they stepped on deck, evening had begun to set in, the sky growing ever dimmer. From the docks where they were anchored, they could see the glow of lights, the town shimmered with golden lights that only became more radiant as the night settled in. It was a big place, with cobblestone streets and large houses.

"It's so pretty..." Nami murmured as the crew began to leave the ship. As they entered the town, they could see hundreds of people in costumes. Children ran by, dressed in simple outfits of vampires, witches, marines, and wearing all kinds of masks. Men and women wore all kinds of festive, scary, and silly costumes. Franky was particularly intrigued by the more elaborate outfits, some designed with functioning parts, though he believed he could probably do far better. Chopper, who was walking along with the group, was bouncing up and down, eager to get some candy.

"Nami, please?!" The tiny doctor begged with pleading eyes, looking back between his friend and the various houses they passed by. Frowning a little, Nami caved as she saw Luffy making a similar, though less cute expression of pity.

"Fine, I guess we can do some Trick or Treating before the party. But! We have to get to the mansion soon, I don't want to miss the contest." The orange haired girl said with a firm tone, making sure her less, 'attentive' members understood. Trading glances, Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop dashed off in different directions towards to find candy. Sanji, predictably, offered to carry any and all goodies Nami and Robin received, which they gladly allowed. Zoro, knowing he would be scolded, and probably put into debt if he didn't, starting visiting houses. Choosing the closest house, he knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a kindly old man.

"Trick or Treat..." The swordsman asked as pleasantly as he could, which instead sounded more like a growling threat. The old man whimpered and tossed a paper bag filled full with candy and quickly slammed the door, all in the time span of about 10 seconds. Shrugging, Zoro continued to another house.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Luffy grinned widely to a couple as their door opened. Smiling kindly, they gave the raven haired teen a small turnout, which prompted a confused look on the captain's face.

"Aww... That's it?" He said, looking quite disappointed at the handful of candy in his open hand.

"Now now, don't get greedy young man." The wife said with a sweet smile. Frowning and sticking his lip up, Luffy turned away and left.

"Aren't you just the dearest?" A rather voluptuous young woman cooed as she leaned down to see greet Chopper. Holding out a small sack, the bright eyed doctor beamed as he said "Trick or Treat." Which caused the woman to swoon and blush, finding the display more cute. She then retrieved a large bowl and poured a large portion into Chopper's bag.

"Now run along, little one." The woman said with a wink. Twirling with joy, Chopper dashed off as a group of kids with their parents walked by to the same house. In the distance he could hear the woman beaming with joy as she saw the kids and their cute outfits.

"Thank a lot!" Nami waved as she and Robin turned from another house. This one belonging to a rather 'excited' man who handed the two women more than a suspicious amount of candy with a wide grin. Sanji, as promised, was already dangling two stuffed bag on his arms.

Just then, a bell in the town's center began to ring, and Nami knew that it was getting close.

"Hey! Get over you idiots!" She shouted when she immediately spotted Ussop and Chopper, the two carrying quite a haul. The tiny reindeer's bag was swelling with candy, looking about to burst any moment. Ussop wasn't far behind, carrying a paper bag that just a few pounds short of what Chopper had made. Franky and Brook turned up a minute later, each carrying a small bag of their own. Zoro was spotted and dragged over by a fuming navigator when she saw him indirectly frightening another home owner for their candy.

"Wait, where's Luffy?" Ussop said, lifting his mask and looking around. As if on cue, they heard their captain's iconic laugh and turned to see the him carrying a big bag.

"Luffy! Get over here, it's time to go!" Nami called.

"Aww... Already?" Luffy moaned, kicking the ground like a child. Nami sighed, but remained calm.

"I'll let you have some of my share." She stated, grabbing her bag from Sanji, who protested her offer.

"What? Don't let that shitty bastard have any of your precious sweets, my darling." The love cook said, but was shushed as Nami waved the bag around. Luffy was surprised at first, but happily accepted and rejoined the group on their way.

"Excuse me, but are you lot going to the Daemon estate?" A voice said, catching the crew off guard. Turning they saw an old man, hunched over a simple cane. His busy eyebrows quirked, revealing dull amber eyes. Just the act of standing still seemed difficult, as the man shook visibly.

"Er, yea I guess so. That's the mansion, right?" Nami answered, nodding to the dirt path the group was heading for.

"Indeed, but I should warn you, there's a rumor about that place." Ussop could be heard gulping, muttering 'Rumor?' with a nervous tone.

"What sort of rumor?" Zoro asked, staring at the old man. For some reason, he was sensing a strange presence. But it couldn't be the old man, was there someone watching them nearby?

"Oh nothing... except that every now and then at the annual Halloween party, certain guests will vanish shortly after, never to be seen again!" The old man said, his eye brows rising high to show glaring eyes. Ussop screamed and fell over, producing a flower as he landed flat on his back. The rest of the crew, however seemed barely phased.

"I think we'll take our chances, pops." Sanji said confidently, nudging the 'dead' Ussop with his foot.

"Ah, a spirited group I see. I like that." The old man laughed, then began to hobble away.

"By the way, my name is Wes, it's been a pleasure. If you're ever in the neighborhood, look me up." The old man said, slowly disappearing into the crowds of trick or treaters.

"That was weird..." Luffy commented. The others shrugged and headed down the path, which consisted of a heavy wooded dirt road. The 'tunnel' of trees seemed to thicken as they traveled, swallowing them in a dreary darkness.

"T-t-t-his is creepy..." Ussop said with a stutter, teetering on the tips of his feet as he slunk closely to Franky, who glanced at the fretful sniper.

"But the real Sogeking wouldn't be scared, right?" Chopper looked up at Ussop with an innocent stare.

"Well, actually the thing is...."

"We're here!" Luffy cried out. Ahead of the Straw Hats, was an immense mansion, larger than any they had seen before.

"Wow, it's so big." Nami thought, 'this guy must be loaded' a more, thievish thought crossed her mind.

"Shall we, then?" Robin said, heading for the doors as the others continued to stare at the large estate. Large obsidian doors adorned with golden handles stood before the crew. Just as Sanji reached for the knocker, an ugly demon with the ring clutched in it's teeth, the massive doors swung open.

"Welcome... we've been expecting you..." A hulking butler said, his large frame making look like he was carved from stone and dressed in a penguin suit. His silvery haired was combed back, making his stern face seem all the more unsettling. He bowed as he held the door open, his other hand gesturing to the hall inside. As the crew filtered in, the sounds of music and people chatting steadily grew louder. The butler lead them to another set of doors, and opened them.

Whoa...." Luffy, Nami, and a few of the others shared an awed gasp.

Inside was a grand hall, which must have made up at least a large portion of the structure's interior. Eloquent marble pillars held up the impressive ceiling, depicting a raging storm with a ship caught within. A giant chandelier hung from the center of it, it's dazzlingly bright lights illuminating the room Across from the doors they entered, were another set of doors, while a balcony was affixed high above them. To the left of the entrance, was an expansive window, offering a beautiful view of a giant garden. While to the right were another set of doors. In the center, costumed guests stood chatting.

"This place is enormous!" Sanji quipped, shocked to say the least.

"Food!" Luffy shouted with joy, spotting the several long tables full of dishes, festive treats and dinners. The drooling boy was about to make a b line for the food, when a hand gripped his collar, though his legs nearly ran a good 5 foot ahead before snapping back.

"Can't you ignore your stomach for just a second?" Nami asked with a slight scowl, then stopped for a second when she considered how obviously pointless the question was.

Before Luffy could protest, the lights dimmed and lights erupted from the balcony as the music died out. Smoke billowed over the edges and from the shroud emerged a man. He was tall, but at the same quite thin. His beard, dark as raven feathers, flowed from his face down to his chest. He wore a heavy brown cloak that swept the floor. He carried a refined look, despite his pale skin and fiery _amber_ eyes.

"Greetings, I am Daemon. I welcome you to my humble abode. Please, enjoy yourselves this fine evening! Dine, dance, and thank you for your attendance." The man said in husky voice, extending his thin arms out, uncurling bony fingers tipped with sharp nails. Cheers erupted and He surveyed the ball room, taking in the dense crowd of people before his gaze settled onto a certain group.

"Hmm, I never would have expected to have such famous guests this evening. Looks like things are going to get quite interesting..." Daemon thought to himself with a smirk before slinking back into the shadows of his balcony, where the glowing eyes of several figures briefly flashed.

Back on the ball room floor, Luffy and the gang were enjoying the party. Sanji, predictably was trying to dance with every girl he could find. Zoro remained glued to a pillar, looking bored as ever. Ussop, Chopper, and Brook were handed the candy bags and tasked with keeping them organized. Luffy was stuffing himself at one of the buffet tables, already having eaten enough food for three people in under a minute.

"Ugh, how can he just eat when he could having fun?" Nami groaned as she watched her captain gorging on food while sipping on some punch.

"And what kind of fun do you believe he could be having?" Robin asked, smirking as she always did.

"What else? He could dance." Nami replied taking another sip.

"Dance? Ah, but with _who_?" Robin grinned as she made this remark, which caused Nami to spit her drink and blush furiously as she looked at the older woman.

"I didn't mean it like that! Just that there's more to a party than stuffing ones face." The orange haired girl snapped at the archeologist.

"Pardon me, ladies." They heard a voice, and turned to see Daemon standing beside him. Odd, how neither had noticed the host of the party approaching them. He grinned, and held out a hand.

"My, such extravagant beauty." Daemon said, kissing both Nami and Robin's hands.

"Oh you're too kind." Nami said, inwardly shaking off a chill as the man released her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Daemon said with a bow.

"Do you know when the costume contest will start?" Nami asked with a hopeful tone. Daemon laughed and nodded.

"Very soon, my dear. For now, enjoy yourselves." Daemon replied, then excused himself. He approached Ussop, Brook, and Chopper and began shaking their hands.

"Greetings. I hope you're enjoying my party." He said, greeting each of the men with shake.

"Um, thanks. I guess..." Ussop said, a little perturbed by the man's appearance.

"Such a bold costume choice. Dressing as the infamous Sogeking, but I must commend your costume detail. I'd almost mistake it for the real thing!" Daemon said, grasping the cape of Ussop's outfit and checking the threading. The sniper sweat-dropped and muttered, "Really?"

"Well, gentlemen, I must excuse myself. But I hope to see you all again really soon." Daemon then bowed and turned away. Stopping by a pillar to seemingly watch some couple dance, a figure slinked around the corner of the marble structure. A hushed whisper and Daemon nodded.

"Yes, I have already chosen. The Straw Hats will become our newest pawns..." He said, and the shadow slinked away.

Time flew by, during which Nami had to physically yank Luffy from cleaning out a third buffet table, and Ussop had to chase down a hyper Chopper. Soon, a slim looking man appeared carrying a Den Den Mushi and a podium. Glancing to the DJ, who stopped playing, the man cleared his throat then spoke.

"Ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen. It is now time to announce the winners of our Costume Contest. After much deliberation, Master Daemon has finally selected the winning group." The lights once more dimmed and spotlights appeared from under the balcony, dancing across the floor. A drum-roll could be heard as the lights raced all over the room, finally landing on Nami and the others.

"Please, come on up!" The announcer said, leading the other guest into clapping. Nami was giddy, barely containing a squeal of joy as she pulled on Luffy and called to the others to follow. Stepping beside the announcer, the crew waved, a few being forced to, namely Zoro. The butler from before made his way through the guests, carrying a platter nine gleaming silver rings. They had thin bands, while an insignia crowned each one.

"If you would, here are your ring prizes." The announcer said as the butler held out the platter to the surprised crew.

"Um, isn't there a money prize?" Nami asked, leaning over.

"Ah yes, my apologies. The prize money is awarded privately after the party, sorry if that wasn't made clear earlier. We'll be sure to contact you in the morning." The man replied, flinching slightly as Nami's eyes flashed with fire. The butler harumphed, drawing her attention. Already the others had accepted their rings, Chopper and Ussop were quite excited, as it felt like being part of an exclusive club.

"Let's hear it for our winning group!" The announcer said. After a round of applause, the man continued, "Now for our runners up..." He began. The Straw Hats calmly walked away as various guests were selected for their costumes and awarded bronze rings. They stopped at an empty table, where Chopper began to hungrily feast on candy. Nami meanwhile looked indignant, staring at the ring like it was some joke.

"Cheer up Nami, my dear. Perhaps a dance to ease your mind?" Sanji said with a suave tone, curtly holding out his hand while slinging his mask back to flash a grin. Nami flashed him a look, causing the cook to back away with a nervous chuckle. Nami then heaved a loud sigh.

"Let's go, it's getting late anyway." Luffy moaned, looking longingly at the remaining buffets. After retrieving Brook who was attempting to barter his ring for a glimpse at some girl's panties, the crew departed, walking out into the night. A chill had settled, while a cold and relentless yellow moon hovered over the dark sky. All around it was eerily silent, as though all nightlife had mysterious been silenced.

"Spooky..." Franky said, staring up into the sky. Ussop was now even more jittery than ever, a hand reaching under his mask to chew nervously on his nails. They emerged back in town, which was now quiet like the forest, the only lights that remained were that of lampposts glowing in the empty streets. Arriving at the Sunny, it was time to sort the candy for some and turning in for the night for others.

"At least now I can get this crap off my face." Zoro said, heading for the washroom.

"Like that would make any improvements to your ugly mug." Sanji snickered, braking into a full laugh as the swordsman glared at him. Instead, the blonde was nearly sent overboard as a heavy bag slammed into his face. Angrily pulling the bag away, he watched as Zoro vanished through a door. Inside the washroom, the green haired swordsman suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Damn, must be getting tired..." He said, turning the faucet and began washing his face.

Back on deck, Luffy and the others were divvying their shares of candy, Nami actually keeping her promise to give Luffy a good portion. Robin was lounging nearby, enjoying the antics of Ussop, Chopper, Luffy, and Brook fighting over who got what. Zoro soon emerged, looking pale.

"Mr. Swordsman, are you feeling alright?" A hint of concern as she noticed the green haired man slump against a wall, sweating. The others looked over, now noticing the strange behavior of their friend.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" Luffy was about to prod the now kneeling swordsman when a hand pushed him back.

"Get away!" Zoro growled, his voice suddenly deeper. Luffy and the others gasped as they saw his hand, still a little dark from the paint, was now all gnarly. Clutching it to his chest, the first mate groaned in pain as he slumped to the floor. He felt like his body was on fire, sweat beginning to form all over. His clutching hands twitched and spasmed, the fingers twisting around.

"AGGGHHH!!" He shouted, his eyes shrinking as they glazed over. A popping sound could be heard, and his shirt began to tear as his muscles grew and his shoulders widened. His hands doubled in size, becoming larger, more claw like. Fur sprouted all over like grass, covering his face, while his hair turned dark. His ears became pointed, pushing off the foam fakes.

"What the hell?" Sanji muttered, then clutched his head as a migraine hit. He tried to take off the mask to breath, but found it wouldn't budge. His fingers frantically grasped for a seam, but his heart skipped a beat when there wasn't one to be found.

"Ahhhh!" Nami cried out, falling to her knees as her back began to hurt. Straining her neck, she glanced back, and gasped as she saw the fake wings fall away, as real ones began to sprout from her shoulders!

"What's happening to me?!" She said with fright as the small wings twitched and fluttered. Luffy reached out a hand, but stopped when he felt a chill running all over his body. He jaw began to hurt and felt cramped, and spat out the plastic fangs. Reaching in with a finger, he winced as he pricked himself on a real fang. Drawing his hand back, he blanched as he saw his skin turning pale before his eyes, until it was a deathly paraffin.

Brook watched with horror as Zoro fully wolfed out, howling at the sky before collapsing. Ussop and Chopper passing out, Sanji's face melding with the oni mask. Suddenly, he felt a presence and turned. There, atop the figurehead, was a cloaked figure. Blood red eyes stared back from under the hood, glaring at the skeleton.

"Who are you?! Is this your doing?" Brook demanded with a stutter, drawing his blade towards the figure. Luffy struggled to look over, as well as Nami.

"How, peculiar... My Riaru Riaru powers hasn't affected you. It seems you really are what you _appear to be_." A low hushed voice said, sounding curious.

"Answer me!" Brook took a swing at the figure, cutting him in half. But the halves merely faded, like an illusion. A cackle could be heard, but there wasn't any sign of it's owner.

"You'll have your answers soon enough. For now, I'd be more worried about your friends..." The voice said with another laugh, then vanished. Brook turned back, and gaped as he saw his friends.

"This isn't good."

**To be continued.**

A/N: Might seem a bit abrupt, but I was kinda having trouble in figuring out how the big change to happen. If anyone has some ideas on a better transformation sequence, I'm all ears.

**New note:** Like chapter 1, I did some tidying up and fixed some errors here and there.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Mash

Sorry it took so long, but I was sidetracked and got a little lazy. Anyway, the story should more or less be in full swing, though don't expect there to be very consistent updates. A/N: Zoro and any other werewolves are meant to look like the classic kind, just very hairy people.

Chapter 3 ~ Is this a dream?! New faces and bodies!

Luffy opened his eyes, everything slowly coming into focus. It was still night, though the sky was visibly lighter, a sign that morning was drawing near. His head was throbbing, and he felt... off. Not sick, but at the same time, like his body wasn't working quite right. Suddenly it all came back to him, Zoro turning into a werewolf, Nami growing wings, and the feeling that someone had been watching them.

"Is everyone all right?" The raven haired boy stood, stumbling from the sudden shift in positions. Something wasn't right, he never felt this weak, especially after a good nap. Then he looked at his hands and gasped, they were pale, as was the rest of his skin. He felt a pricking sensation on his lips and felt two sharp fangs protruding from his upper jaw. Suddenly the stirring of a large mass of hair caught the boy's attention.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, quirking an eyebrow at he drew near. The mass moved, then stood up, at least a head taller than Luffy. A tired yawn could be heard, deeper than what the swordsman normally sounded like. Turning around, Luffy burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Zoro asked, not aware of his deeper baritone. His face remained relatively unchanged, aside from the dark shaggy hair that lined the edge like a wild beard.

"You look like a dog or something!" Luffy continued laughing, as though his friend's change wasn't unsettling in the least. Zoro looked at his body and did a double take, his shirt was in tatters, and dark hair covered every inch of his body. His large, clawed hands curled and uncurled as he stared at them.

"What the hell?" The swordsman asked aloud, finally noticing the shift in his voice as well. He unsheathed a sword and used it like a mirror, scratching at his hairy face in disbelief. The two looked and saw the rest of their crew slowly moving around. Nami got to her knees slowly, looking no different from before.

"Nami, are you alright?" Luffy asked, running over to his navigator, the girl shook her head slowly then looked at the boys, only to fall on her butt and scurry back.

"AHHH! What the hell happened to you!" She cried, especially taken aback by Zoro who looked almost like Chopper's Heavy point, only shaggier. Luffy grinned, as if being turned into a real vampire didn't phase him.

"It's like we became real monsters, isn't that cool?" Luffy beamed. They then heard a groan and saw Sanji slinking to his feet.

"Ow, my head..." The cook said, his back still turned to the others. An arm raised to rub his face, then stopped, and the other followed to do the same. Both arms frantically clutched at his face and the blonde whirled around to reveal to his mask was now his actual face!

"What's going on?!" Sanji yelled, running over to the kitchen door and looking at the porthole. Seeing his reflection, the blonde nearly fainted as he saw his face was that of an oni. His skin was now the same blue color as the mask while his body now looked leaner than ever before. Two curved tusk like teeth stuck out from his mask, giving the cook an odd 'grin'.

"What the hell is this shit?!" The cook said with tears streaming down his face, looking ready to die of embarrassment.

"Good, you are guys are up, I was starting to get worried, yohoho." They heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Brook, who appeared to have undergone no change whatsoever. Then again, it wasn't like the skeleton could get any weirder looking than he already was.

"Brook? You're alright." Nami asked, standing up now and brushing herself off. She then felt a draft at her back and looked over her shoulder to see the wings. Her face went blank before she shrieked.

"I HAVE WINGS?!" She screamed.

"Will you mortals keep it down, honestly..." A tiny voice said, causing the group to look over and see Chopper sitting up, looking no different. However, his normally childish expression was replaced with a serious, aloof sort of look. He tugged gently on his chin fur as though stroking a beard that didn't exist.

"I mean, how is a wizard supposed to get some sleep around here?" The tiny reindeer got up and looked around as he straightened his hat. He noticed the perplexed looks on the others and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Um... Chopper? Is that you?" Nami looked at the doctor strangely. Chopper seemed confused, but nodded.

"Yea, who else would I be?" The doctor replied, confused by the question. He didn't seem different, yet his attitude wasn't the same.

"Hmm, it would seem that the little doctor may be under the impression he is a real wizard." Another voice said, and Robin walked up, only to be greeted with varying looks. Her skin was a light green, but not in the sickly sense, more like the soft texture of budding leaves. Long, root like tendrils replaced her raven locks. Noticing the looks, she blushed slightly and nodded.

"As our captain so plainly suggested, we have become monsters. Somehow, our costumes are now a true reflection of ourselves." Robin stated, gesturing to Zoro and Sanji, who traded glances. Ussop stumbled forward, followed by Franky. The sniper looked no different, whereas the cyborg's skin was now a pale grey, making him look ghoulish.

"This is very unsuper!" Franky said, pulling out a mirror to look at his hair, which was now black with white streaks.

"Looks like you weren't affected either, Ussop." Nami said, noting no physical changes in the sniper's appearance. However, he still had his Sogeking mask on, but that nose always betrayed his true identity, well to those with common sense.

"Have you forgotten, Nami-kun? I'm Sogeking, the king of snipers." Ussop replied, his tone much deeper and serious sounding. It was that same faux voice he used back in Water 7.

"Oh great, now he thinks he's Sogeking!" Nami sighed, rubbing her forehead as things only got more confusing.

"Hmm... very interesting." Robin noted, chewing her bottom lip as she surveyed the honest response from the sniper. Ussop, or Sogeking as it were, seemed confused by the looks he was getting.

"How did this happen? Is it some kind of curse?" Nami asked aloud, looking around to the others.

"Maybe it's a devil fruit." Robin suggested, just as unsure of as her friend. Brook perked up as he heard the mention of devil fruit and cut in.

"That's right! Just as you guys were done changing, I met a man wearing a cloak. He mentioned something about 'Riaru Riaru' and how it didn't affect me because of how I really looked." The skeleton said, giving a short laugh as he felt he had shed some light on the mystery.

"Real Real Fruit. I believe I've heard of that. It's said to be a devil fruit with the power to bring things to life, to make real of something that isn't. Perhaps the change pertains to the detail of our costumes. Mr Swordsman was dressed heavily in make-up, while Mr Cook wore a mask. Even the imagination associated with the costume may have an affect, thus why our dear doctor now believes himself to be a wizard."

"I am a wizard, dammit!" Chopper shouted with indignation, crossing his arms.

"But why does Ussop think he's the 'real' Sogeking?" Nami asked, noting how Chopper was still himself despite claiming to be a magical being.

"Perhaps when a costume is based on a 'character' or icon, the wearer 'becomes' that person." Robin proposed, much to the confusion of Luffy and Chopper who weren't quite following the exchange between the two women.

"That makes sense. But then how did it happen? I don't remember seeing anyone acting out of the ordinary." Nami pointed out, trying to recall any peculiar behavior during the party. But nothing came to mind..

"Until then, we'll have to get used to being like this." Franky said, trying to be lively.

"But I don't want be an Oni! How can I hope to meet women looking like this?" Sanji said tearfully, while everyone else just sweat-dropped.

"I think it's an improvement..." Zoro snickered at the cook's dilemma, who turned and glared at the swordsman's comment.

"What was that, dog face?!"

"You heard me, gargoyle!"

"SHUT IT!" Nami thundered, bashing the skulls of both men together with a furious glare. "We have to find out what caused this transformation." She continued, cupping her chin in deep thought.

"Perhaps if we investigate the Daemon Mansion." Robin suggested, to which the others agreed. It was a long shot, as there was likely to be no one awake at this hour, but they had no other options to explore.

Departing from the ship, they headed for town, which was empty as morning was still a ways off. They once more followed the path to the mansion, which stood quietly in the twilight like a slumbering beast. Knocking at the doors, there wasn't an answer.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Luffy called out, rapping on the door incessantly. Growing irritated, Luffy cocked back a fist, the arm stretching way behind him.

"Luffy, wait!" Nami said, realizing what was about to happen.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" The fist shot through the door, breaking it from the hinges and sending it spiraling into the house.

"Come on, let's go." Luffy said, stepping through, Nami sighed, shaking her head at her captains recklessness as the others filed through the broken threshold. Inside, all was silent, the party long since finished, the guests having left hours ago. They followed the hall into the ball room, the doors creaking eerily in the stillness. It was dark, waning candles barely illuminating the large room.

"Hello?" Luffy called, his voice echoing in the empty room. There wasn't a sound, it seemed as if the entire mansion was empty. Suddenly the doors slammed, by themselves.

"This doesn't look good." Zoro muttered, a hand wrapping around a sword. It felt odd, his entire palm nearly gripping the entire handle like it was a toy. A riotous chorus of laughter could be heard all around.

"Yeyeyeye! Looks like the master's newest _playthings_ have arrived!" A high pitched squeal could be heard, followed by another laugh.

"Calm yourself, Gil." Another voice replied, a deeper, growling one.

"Yes, we must properly greet our 'guests'." A third voice stated, this one sounding more ominous than the others. It was twisted, like several voices overlapping each other.

"W-wh-whose there?!" Nami said, looking unnerved, the others traded nervous looks around the room, searching for the origin of the voices. Then a chill could be felt, like they were being watched from all sides. The air became tense, as if it were being slowly drained from the room, then from the balcony smoke billowed forth like it had before.

"Greetings, Straw Hats." Three figures emerged atop the balcony. A light shone on them, banishing the shadows that hid them.

"What on earth?!" Nami said, her eyes going wide, as did the others as they saw their mysterious stalkers. One was a werewolf like Zoro, but far larger, he was even bigger than the butler they had met. To his right, was a strange looking fish creature, not a merman, but something different. And to the left of the werewolf, was a pumpkin head man in a cape.

"Monsters?!" Nami said, her eyes widening. The others wore similar looks of disbelief, there was no way those were mere costumes.

"Come now, isn't that a little harsh? We are kin after all." The werewolf said, grinning widely, showing several sharp teeth.

"Kin? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Luffy said, his brow knitting in confusion.

"It's simple; the master has chosen to bless you with his great power, making you all a part of our _family_..." The pumpkin man said, extending vine like arms out wide. As if on cue, the crew found themselves surrounded. Glowing eyes stared back with malevolent glee. There were hundreds of them, all monsters. Zombies, Ghouls, Demons, all sorts of terrifying creatures seemingly appeared from the shadows of the dark room.

"Shit! We're surrounded!" Sanji said, grinding his teeth, this wasn't good.

"Yeyeyeyeyeyeye, give it up, you can't hope to escape!" Gil, the fish-man said, the webbed flap on his neck flapped disturbingly with his chortling.

"This isn't good. There's no way we can take them on all on. And those three probably are really powerful." Nami said, beads of sweat trailing down her face.

"We've had worse odds..." Luffy said, swinging an arm to warm up. Zoro agreed with a grunt while he picked his nose.

"IDIOTS! You don't even know what your bodies can do now, you might lose!" Nami said, pointing to the two and their changed forms. Luffy shrugged, not concerned by this fact.

"I don't feel all that different. I'm still stretchy." The raven haired boy said, tugging on his lips for effect. Before anything else could be said, the doors of the ballroom flew open and a figure appeared.

"Come on, follow me!" A familiar, gravely voice said. Exchanging unsure glances, Nami and the others raced for the door, a struggling Luffy and Zoro being dragged along by Franky and Sogeking respectively.

"Let me go, Ussop!" Zoro demanded, his eyes gleaming yellow for second.

"I told you guys before, I'm Sogeking!" The sniper replied. The crew followed their mysterious savior, while the angry howls of the monsters could be heard close behind. As they exited through the broken entrance, they could see the orange light of the dawning sun slowly brightening the sky. They kept running until they were far from the house, and when they finally stopped, they saw their rescuer was none other than Wes, the kindly old man.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Brook asked, surprised by this turn of events. The bushy browed man gave a chuckle and cleared his throat.

"I had a feeling you tots might have gotten in deep." He said, flashing a dull amber eye from under his brow. "But now's not the time for idle chit-chat, those fiends will be looking for you soon. Let's go." He turned and headed further into the woods with a brisk pace, much to the astonishment of the others.

"Thanks for the assist, old timer." Sanji said, jogging up alongside Wes.

"Think nothing of it." The old man replied with a chuckle. As they emerged back at town square, he lead them to a winding dirt road, leading to a farm. An expansive pumpkin field could be seen, while a humble looking shack stood a few yards from it.

"In here, we should be safe for a while." Wes opened the door and filed the Straw Hats in one by one. Once Brook was through, not before casting a furtive glance to the old man, the door closed tight.

"Good, now I think it's time you learned something very important." Wes began, turning to face the crew with a serious look on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview:

Luffy and the others are huddled together in the small shack, Wes speaking to them.

Nami: This isn't good. How can face a whole army of monsters?!

Luffy: I don't know, punch them into submission?

Nami: IT CAN'T BE THAT EASY!

The Pumpkin man appears outside, laughing manically. Luffy steps out to face him.

Brook: That guy is weird, it's like he can predict Luffy's moves!

Luffy is shown falling to his knees, looking extremely exhausted, the sun rising high into the sky.

Sanji: This doesn't look good.

Luffy: On the next One Piece! _Battle in the pumpkin patch! Weakness in the daylight!_ I'm gonna be king of the pirates!

A/N: If anyone can suggest some interesting names for the Werewolf, Pumpkin man and others, I'm welcome to hear them. I will say though, I do have a name already for the main baddie, so don't bother with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Monster Mash

Yea, I know it's been a long time since I updated. Been a little lazy and busy with other things. But now I'm back with a new chapter. While I probably won't have this whole thing done by Halloween *though it'd be fun to have it wrapped up by then* I will try to be a bit more frequent in the updates. Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter!

Chapter 4 ~ Battle in the pumpkin patch! Weakness in the daylight!

Wes stood before the crew, his frail form wobbling slightly as he gave them a concerned look. Something was on his mind, and whatever it was, it didn't bode well for the Straw Hats.

"You see long ago, there was a man named Karloff Drake, also known as the _Devil Lord_. Legend says he was obsessed with the occult and once tried to take over the world by turning normal folk into demons with a strange power." Wes stated began to explain.

"The Real Real Fruit." Robin chimed in with a sudden realization.

"Yes, it was said he wielded the power to turn anyone wearing a mask or costume into a true representation of that form. But he was said to have died centuries ago. But when rumors of people disappearing after the Daemon costume ball, I knew something was amiss." Wes straightened his back with a tired groan as he finished.

"Gee, you think you could have mentioned that the other night?" Sanji asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, I guess that part slipped my mind..." The old man said, causing nearly all in the room to face-fault. He chuckled and waved a hand, showing his sincerity for the mistake.

"In any case, it would seem that Daemon may have somehow gained Drake's power and now seeks to finish what Drake started. I'm sorry, but I don't know of any way to reverse what has been done to you." Wes said, looking pensive.

"It's alright, old man. We can deal with whatever they try to throw at us." Luffy said, his wide grin splitting his face.

"But you mustn't, have any of you know how your new bodies work?" Wes asked pleadingly, concerned by the lack of caution. Nami smiled, thinking back to how she had asked that same question earlier.

"I think we'll be fine, we may not look like it, but we've been our share of difficult situations." The red headed angel said, gesturing to the others, the oni Sanji swooning behind here like a happy puppy dog.

"Nami my precious, even in this dimly lit shack your angelic beauty shines like a beacon!" The blonde demon said with heart-shaped eyes.

"Geez, will you give it a rest, ogre." Zoro said as he picked his ear with a long nail. He yawned, his fangs showing clearly as his mouth gaped. Turning around and warping into a sharp faced scowl, Sanji glared at the werewolf swordsman.

"Mind saying that to my face, slobber breath?"

"Gladly, troll!" Just as they would when they were human, the two monsters clashed, although it was more foot on claw than foot on sword. Franky intervened, pulling the two apart and holding them up with his arms.

"Come on guys, this isn't a very super way to act right now." The cyborg said.

"Hmm, my apologies, I guess I shouldn't underestimate you tots." Wes grinned, chuckling lightly. Just then the ground shook violently, nearly sending several of the standing Straw Hats toppling over.

"What the hell was that?!" Nami said, doing her best to keep her footing as the ground rumbled. Then from the floor burst several spiny root-like tendrils, causing Brook and Robin, who were both seated to fall over.

"What's going on?!" Luffy shouted, looking around as the writhing tendrils flailed around, knocking things over and trying to wrap around anyone close to them. Zoro was hacking away as the tendrils came close to him.

"Get out, quickly!" Franky said, throwing the door open and ushering the others out. Outside, the sun was slowly starting to rise over the horizon.

"Glad to see I've gotten you're attention, Straw Hats." They heard a strange voice. Near the entrance of the patch, was the pumpkin man, his cape blew in the gentle morning breeze as an ominous grin was displayed on his face.

"Looks like one those freaks followed us." Sanji signed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Luffy stepped forward, adjusting his Straw Hat as he stared down the strange creature. An unnerving cackle emerged from the Pumpkin man, whose split-voice echoed menacingly.

"I'm Ichabod, and I'm here to take you to my master." The Pumpkin man replied, giving another chuckle.

"Sorry, not interested." Luffy said, cracking a knuckle.

"Oh, but did I say it was an offer?" Ichabod smiled widely, then made an upward gesture with both hands, causing the same tendrils to burst from the ground and surround Luffy.

"Whoa, that's a neat trick." Luffy commented, watching as the vines snaked closer and closer to him.

"I can tell you, this is no mere trick. This is the glorious power bestowed upon me by my master!" Ichabod then rose both arms dramatically, the tendrils rising in tandem. In seconds, Luffy was encircled by the tendrils with no way of escape, or so it seemed.

"I've got you now!" Ichabod laughed, balling his hands into fists, which caused the tendrils to close in around Luffy. But the Raven haired boy grinned and leapt into the air with ease, avoiding the trap.

"Think again! _Gum Gum Pistol!_" Luffy fired his right fist towards the Pumpkin headed man, who merely grinned as the attack careened towards his face. A sickening splat could be heard as the pumpkin head was knocked clean off the man's shoulders and shattered on the ground. The headless body crumpled to a heap, while the tendrils went limp and fell harmlessly.

"Ahhh! His head came off!" Luffy stood dumbfounded.

"Idiot! You didn't have to decapitate him!" Nami yelled, granted it was one of the bad guys, but still it seemed quite unnecessary of Luffy.

"I-I didn't mean to." Luffy tried to defend himself, but stopped when he saw Ichabod's body rise back to it's feet, headless.

"What the hell?!" Franky gaped, watching as the body rose higher, revealing a mass of tendrils seeping from where the legs should have been. Then a laugh filled the area around them, rising into a mad cackle.

"No need to go losing your heads on my account. Hahahahaha!" Ichabod's voice could be heard. Chopper scanned the area, then did a double take as a pumpkin twitched before rising from the ground on vines. A face then formed on the pumpkin, like an invisible knife being used to etch out the features. In a matter of seconds, Ichabod's face form a grin as the pumpkin came to rest on his shoulders.

"What the hell are you? That doesn't seem like an ordinary devil fruit power." Luffy said, by his foe's 'resurrection'. Although, deep down, it was pretty cool.

"I told you, this is the wondrous gift given by my master!" Ichabod said, then raised his arms again up high. This time the limps split and uncurled like loosened rope, becoming just like the tendrils that once more surrounded the group.

"Dammit, it never gets easy, does it?" Zoro grumbled, fumbling for his swords.

"What, giving up the towel, mutt face?" Sanji quipped, stomping on a wandering vine, severing it.

"You wish." Zoro grinned, placing the wadou between his fangs. He then charged forward and in a flash a swath was torn through the tendrils. Luffy winded up his arm, preparing for another strike.

"To be honest, I detest senseless violence." Ichabod said with a cackle, his spindly 'arms' wriggling in the air, guiding the vines all over the patch.

"Sucks for you! _Gum Gum pistol_!" Luffy cocked back his arm and then thrusted his fist, but stumbled forward as a sudden numbness ran up his spine.

"What the?..." He gasped, feeling extremely weak, as if he had exhausted every possible ounce of energy in the blink of an eye. Something was wrong, not even Gear 3rd had this kind of severity to him.

"Luffy?!" Nami cried out, noticing the boy's sudden fumble. A thought crossed her mind, and her head snapped to the sky. The sun was rising high, it's warm rays beginning to illuminate the area with it's glow.

"Oh no! I totally forgot, vampires are weak in the sunlight! Luffy, get out there!" The angelic redhead yelled, rushing towards her captain. Luffy was on all fours, breathing heavily as his flesh felt like it was burning off. He tried to move, but nary a muscle would respond to his command. It was shutting down, his body was grinding to a halt, just like it did whenever he was submerged in water.

"What's the matter, boy? Where's all that pep from before?" Ichabod asked with a sneer, then snaked his vines towards Luffy as he collapsed to the ground. But just as they started to wrap around the youth, they were severed by Zoro's swords. This was quickly followed up by a roundhouse by Sanji and a barrage of bullets from Franky's gun arm. Ichabod recoiled from the attacked, but otherwise appeared unphased by the damage done to him.

"Luffy? Luffy? Are you alright?" Nami asked, crouching down to inspect the motionless boy. He wasn't breathing, and his already pale skin had turned ashen, as if it had burned.

"Usso-Sogeking, give me your cape, quick!" Nami said, turning to the sniper, who complied without hesitation. Wrapping Luffy tightly in the cloth, Nami helped him onto Zoro's shoulders.

"And where do you fools think you're going?" Ichabod said with a menacing glare, the tendrils now overtaking the entire pumpkin patch. Suddenly, the distant sound of a bell could be heard and the pumpkin man froze.

"It seems our times has come to an end, for now. But we'll be back!" Ichabod said, then sunk into the ground, the tendrils encasing him as he sank. Then he was gone, only a small hole in the ground where he had submerged remained.

"I wonder why he left, think maybe he's afraid of crowds?" Sanji asked aloud.

"Who cares, that's not important right now. We have to get Luffy back to the ship, and fast!" Nami said, taking off ahead of the others, who followed closely behind her.

"Thanks for the help, old man." Franky turned to wave to Wes, who merely nodded.

"No problem, sonny. Hopefully I can be of greater help the next time around." The old man called back, raising his cane and tapping on the ground.

"Now what am I going to do with all these holes?...." He mused, turning to look at the damage caused by the attack.

Back on the Sunny, Nami and the other waited outside the Sick Bay, where Chopper was checking on Luffy for any injuries. The moment they had brought him aboard, they closed any curtains and draped all the windows to block out the light. It was a tense moment, as such a case was new to all of them.

"Yohohoho, I've never seen such a bad case of sunburn. Alas I have no skin to burn, skull jo-" Brook's head collided with the wall so hard it added another crack to it.

"It is odd though, most vampires are said to burst into flame and die an agonizing death in seconds." Robin said, cupping her chin in thought. Everyone else blanched at the woman's morbid comment, but said nothing. The door opened and Chopper emerged, looking tired.

"Well, he's asleep, I guess now that's out of the sun his body started up again." He said, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"So he'll be alright?" Nami asked, still looking quite shaken from the events before.

"Looks like it. But I can't tell for sure, I've never had to heal a vampire before. The tissue damage was gone before I even unwrapped him, but that's likely because of a healing factor vampires are said to possess, among other-" The tiny doctor was cut short as the clatter of surgical tools could be heard from the infirmary.

"Huh? He couldn't possibly be up!" Chopper turned, transforming into heavy point, which appeared leaner in his wizard form. Inside the dark room, a shadow moved slowly.

"Luffy?" Nami asked, feeling a strange chill, as did the others. Nothing, then two glowing red eyes lit from the farthest corner of the room. The shadowed figure moved, and the light from the hall illuminated Luffy, fangs bared and wearing a hungered look in his cold red eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Stay tuned for the next chapter! _The struggle within! Fight with the monster inside our hearts!_

Any suggestions for changes would be welcome. I did find myself kinda in a corner, but any ideas would be appreciated even if it's food for thought. Anyway, I promise to be quicker with chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Monster Mash

Thankfully I got some creative juice flowing after the last chapter, and some helpful ideas from fans about what to do next. It's gonna be a bit slow, as I'm kinda making this up as I go along. But it should eventually gel together pretty nicely in the long run. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5 ~ The Struggle within! Fight with the monster inside our hearts!

No one moved, it wasn't that they didn't want to, it was because they couldn't. Something was holding them all in place, something that they had only rarely felt in their whole lives. Absolute terror. Even Zoro found himself shaken to the core by the sight of his captain's cold red glare. The bloodlust was almost tangible, as each and every member of the crew could feel their skin (or lack there of, yohoho) crawl as Luffy eyed them from inside the darkened infirmary.

"L-L-Luffy?" Chopper stuttered, his tiny knees knocking together as he choked out the words, a hiss silenced the tiny reindeer with a panicked squeal. Nami was beside herself with fear, her heart thumbing so heavily in her chest she swore it was trying to burst free. Then in the blink of an eye, he was in front of her, and the others could only turn in silent horror as their captain loomed over the frozen navigator. Nami winced, trembling as the pale youth smiled at her, his fangs gleaming in the light. The sight made her heart swoon unexpectedly, as if overcome by a powerful longing, and she blushed a deep shade of red as Luffy licked his chops.

_What's wrong with me? I should be scared, but yet... that smile... No! It's not his, that's not Luffy's smile!_ Nami was at war with herself, her heart becoming further enthralled by the strange allure of Luffy's sinister grin, while her mind tried to snap her out of it. A stretchy arm wrapped itself around her waist, causing her to shiver from it's cold touch and the tingling of intimacy it spurred inside her.

_No! It's not Luffy. He would never be like this! Never in a million years!_ Her mind was practically shouting. A single tear trailed down Nami's face as Luffy drew her close, a kind of '_I've got you now..._' look in his red eyes. He opened his mouth, and a chilling icy breath graced the nape of her neck, causing the red haired angel to moan both in fright and pleasure. She was like a helpless fawn in the jaws of a beast, only moments from being broken. He inhaled deeply of her scent, brushing his nose along her neck in a sensual manner, eliciting another unwarranted quiver of pleasure from the girl.

_Luffy... Please..._ Her brown eyes closed slowly as a dreariness overcame them, Luffy's face only inches from her. He breathed in with his mouth, a raspy, hungry sigh as he licked her neck. Then, he slowly reeled back, a devilish gleam in his eyes as he prepared to sink into the supple flesh. Just as the fangs were poised to sink into Nami's neck, a blue foot collided with Luffy's chest, sending him flying backwards into the unlit infirmary.

"Nami! Hey, Nami! Are you alright?" A familiar voice called, and Nami's eyes snapped open to see the Oni Sanji looking down at her, her senses returning like being jerked out of sound sleep. As soon as Luffy was knocked away from her, she had collapsed, his strange thrall broken.

"I-I'm fine... But what about Luffy?..." She said quietly, her face red. She looked past Sanji at the dazed Luffy, whose crumpled form slowly rose to a standing.

"Everyone, get out into the sunlight, he can't follow outside." Franky yelled, turning and pointing towards the stairs.

"But we can't just leave him like this." Nami objected, staring back into the dark with concerned look, both sad and frightened for what had become of Luffy. Even though she was still shaken by that sudden encounter, she couldn't bare to abandon him while he wasn't himself

"I'm sorry, Nami. But what else can we do?" Sanji said somberly, looking back at his captain with as much concern as Nami. Brook stepped past and closed the door, holding it tightly as a sudden forced crashed into it.

"Get out of here, quick!" The skeleton said, holding tightly on the door, which shook as something heavy banged into it repeatedly. Casting a final, pensive glance to the infirmary, Nami was led away back to the deck, where the others had assembled.

"Ms. Navigator, are you alright?" Robin asked, walking up to Nami, who leaned over the railing as she finally pulled herself together. Looking up to meet the older woman, Nami could only manage a wry smile at best.

"Yea... I'm fine..." She said.

"Just what the hell was that?" Zoro asked aloud, slowly regaining his normal composure.

"I believe it's what they call the 'bloodlust', or a vampire's natural instinct. Because Luffy was nearly killed by the sunlight, his weakened body was overcome by a need to feed on blood in order to fully recover." Robin said, though she said it with more concern than sheer factuality. Then a crashing sound could be heard as Brook was seen almost flying onto the deck. Peering down the steps, they could see Luffy lurking in the dense shadows, hissing as he shunned away from the light outside.

"What are gonna do?" Nami bemoaned, feeling heartbroken as she watched Luffy skulk in the dark like some wild creature. It was painful to see him like this, acting like a mindless beast.

"Wait, all he needs is blood, right?" Chopper suddenly spoke up, a look of realization on his face.

"Yea, so?" Franky asked, scratching his chin as he wondered what the tiny wizard was hinting at.

"Sanji, do you have any raw meats?" Chopper turned to the blonde haired oni.

"Yeah, the fridge is stocked full from the last island we visited." Sanji replied, starting to catch on.

"Go and get as much as you can carry, but make sure it's really raw and bloody." And with that Sanji dashed off for the fridge. In the meantime, the other remained where they stood, watching their feral captain who stared back with a cold expression. Every now and then a hand would venture from the shadows, only to be withdrawn as the skin sizzled and a whimper of pain could be heard. A few minutes later Sanji returned, carrying a bucket of bloody, raw steaks.

"Ok, just toss it all down to him. Hopefully the blood will be enough to sate him." Sanji nodded and chucked the contents of the bucket down the steps. Immediately the red eyes fixated on the offering and the frenzied sound of ravenous eating could be heard as Luffy consumed the meat like a ravenous jackal. After several minutes, the chewing stopped and the crew heard nothing.

"Did he finish?" Franky asked, wincing internally at such an obvious question, it was Luffy after all.

"Luffy?" Nami called out, stepping closer to the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she slowly descended the steps edging closer to the shadows. Suddenly, the creak of floorboard startled her, causing her to fall onto her butt in shock and nearly give the others a heart attack (yohoho).

"Hey Nami, what's wrong?" A familiar scratchy voice asked, and Nami looked up to see two black eyes staring down at her. The others quickly raced down the steps to spot Luffy bending over to look at Nami. His eyes no longer glowed, and the previously ravenous look on his face was replaced by his usual expressive grin. There were sighs of relief as the crew realized their lovable idiot of a captain was back to normal.

"Why are you on the floor, Nami? Tired?" Luffy asked, his owl like curious expression was a much welcomed sight. Nami giggled, and turned her away, softly saying 'no' as a single tear trailed down her face.

"Are you ok? It's sounds like you're crying." Luffy kneeled down to closely investigate the red haired girl's face. But upon touching her shoulder, Nami gasped and stumbled backwards. Luffy pulled away and looked alarmed at the sudden outburst.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Luffy scratched his head in confusion, turning to see the others giving strange looks.

"Luffy? Don't you remember what happened?" Chopper asked.

"What do you mean? Come to think of it, all I remember was fighting that creepy pumpkin guy, then blacking out. When I came to, I was eating a bunch of meat someone had dropped in the hall." Luffy said, grinning widely on the last part. But as he saw the concerned looks on the faces of his friends, he frowned, especially when he saw Nami who still seemed be in a state of shock.

"Guys... did something happen?" He asked, his tone becoming serious.

"Just a few minutes ago, you were trying to suck Nami's blood." Zoro said. Luffy's eyes widened in shock, then he looked at Nami.

"I'm sorry... I didn't..." He stared, but Nami shook her head, smiling softly.

"I'm ok, Luffy. You didn't harm anyone."

"But I... I scared you..." He replied, looking abysmal. Even though he could not remember the bloodlust that had overtook him, he could tell the horrors it had instilled on his crew was still fresh. And the thought of it made him feel horrible.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. You were being driven by urges beyond your control, it was probably bound to happen since we still don't have any idea what any of our bodies can do now." Nami said, waving her hand around as if to brush off the subject like it was nothing. Yet despite this, Luffy still wore a pensive look, his mind reeling at the thought that he had been a threat to his crew only minutes ago. But before he could protest further, Nami grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok. You know you would never mean to hurt any of us." She said, smiling softly. Luffy grinned, chuckling softly as he accepted the kind words.

"Thanks Nami..." He said, his spirits rising. The red haired angel grinned back before letting go of Luffy's hand.

Later that afternoon, the crew was assembled in the kitchen. Luffy was forced to don the heavy clothing from Alabasta to ensure his light weakness wouldn't hurt him. The crew enjoyed a much needed lunch, and soon after the subject of the crew's transformation was brought into the spotlight.

"As far as I can surmise from observing everyone, I'm now more than certain that we have more than the physical characteristics of our costumes. As we've seen firsthand with Luffy, we have inherited the traits of whatever creature or person we masqueraded as." Robin stated, gesturing to members of the crew to emphasize her point. "I can easily guess that Mr. Swordsman has gained heightened senses due to his lupine form, which leads me to a theory I've had regarding my own change. Mr. Cook, if you'd kindly fetch me some plants." The root haired woman asked nicely, to which the blonde oni gleefully dashed off with hearts in his eyes, returning with a large potted plant.

"Since Mr. Sniper crafted me a costume based off a Nymph, or a forest spirit as they're sometimes known. I would guess that my powers may now revolve around manipulation of plants." And with that, Robin concentrated her attention to the plant, at first nothing seemed to happen, then the plant bent and weave around like it was being twisted by an invisible hand. Relaxing, the green skinned woman appeared noticeably exhausted.

"Wow, that's so cool! I wonder if I can do magic..." Chopper mused to himself, staring at his hoofs in deep concentration. Meanwhile, Robin had finally regained her usual composure.

"I would believe so, you _are_ a wizard, aren't you?" Robin asked with a grin, and the tiny reindeer stood tall and proud despite his short stature.

"Yea, you're right!" He said, then darted off for his personal quarters, returning with a large, worn out book that he flopped on the table.

"What's that?" Nami asked, pointing to the book, which looked quite old.

"A book on alchemy and magic. I found it in Dr. K's lab a few years ago. She was going to throw it out, but I asked to keep it. It doesn't contain any useful medical research, but I always thought it was so cool how there were people who tried to create potions for transformation and spells about manipulation of the elements." Chopper said, flipping open the dusty old tome, the pages crinkling as they were turned carefully. He then stopped on a page with the passage 'basic level spell casting' and carefully read the strange texts and diagrams with an intense look.

"It all makes sense now... the designs, the texts, it's like a whole new language!" He said with excitement, then he rolled up the sleeves of his wizard's cloak and turned to the potted plant with a similar look to Robin's earlier expression. An invisible aura seemed to surround him, causing his cloak to flutter. Then the pot began to levitate, slowly it rose off the floor and hovered.

"Awesome!" Luffy said, bursting with excitement as the tiny reindeer displayed his magical prowess. Letting the pot slowly descend to the floor, Chopper bounced up and down with joy at his first spell casting.

"I did it! I did it! I actually used magic!" The small reindeer pranced around the room. Nami had meanwhile being struggling to think of any related powers she might possess, but was currently drawing a blank.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Navigator?" Robin asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just wondering what powers I have..." Nami replied, arching her back and gently brushing one of the small wings on her back. It felt far too delicate to support her, making flight impossible. She also noticed no change in her mental condition, no supernatural awareness or anything of the like.

"I'm sure we'll figure out eventually." Robin said, smiling reassuringly to Nami, who nodded.

"Well, as far as I can remember from old folklore, Oni's don't have any special powers to speak of." Sanji chimed in, looking himself up and down.

"Except looking like somebody chewed on your face then threw it up." Zoro quipped, leaning against the far wall of the room.

"Like you're one to talk, inu-marimo!" Sanji retorted, and once more foot met claw as the two went at it once again. Franky was quite disappointed with his changes as, only learning now that his limbs were stitched together and lacked any proper symmetry. After some time passed and Zoro and Sanji had once more calmed down, the subject turned to this Drake character.

"So. Do you think the old man was telling the truth?" Sanji asked aloud.

"Seemed like it. He doesn't look to be gaining anything from lying to us." Robin said, her mind deep in thought. She had a wealth of books concerning old legends from the Grand Line, but nothing about a 'Devil King'.

"The question is; how do we undo this? If it's a devil fruit power, we can't just knock the bad guy out." Nami said, trying wrap her head around all the possible ways the devil fruit worked.

"In any case, it still involves going toe to toe with those freaks back at the mansion." Zoro said, crossing his arms and looking resolute. There were some frowns, but the wolfman sword-slinger had a point. If Ichabod was any indication; they weren't just fighting any regular mooks, and it was only to be seen the full extent of their Master's plans for the crew.

"Well for the time being we should get some rest, it's been a long day. I'm sure we'll think of something tomorrow." Nami said, finally standing up and stretching. It was decided that Sanji, Franky, and Sogeking would keep watch during the day while Luffy and Zoro would have the night watch.

"Awww... But why do I have the night shift?" Luffy pouted, puffing his cheeks when the order was set.

"Because, idiot! You'll die if you go out in the sun!" Nami spat back, rubbing her temple as she refrained from striking the rubbery vampire. Chopper excused himself to continue studying his book, while Robin went to her room and do some research. Later that night, as silver clouds drifted through the sky like ethereal sheep, Nami awoke with a slight jerk, having dozed off suddenly after tending to her tangerines. Yawning, she headed for the deck to head when she spotted Zoro slumped against a tree.

"Figures." She mused, not surprised, though she had to wonder if the added hair helped in the autumn breeze. Looking up, she watched the clouds as they slowly parted to reveal a full moon. Nami smiled and leaned against the railing of the sunny, taking in the beautiful sight.

"It's so pretty..." She said dreamingly, watching the stars flicker and twinkle alongside moon. Zoro, overhearing the comment, cracked an eyelid to look at the girl.

"What's that? You say something?" He mumbled with a yawn, a hairy hand scratching his hand as he stood up. Nami rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I said the moon looks very pretty tonight, not that you would care." She said with a slight sneer.

"Whatever." Zoro grunted, not really caring for the girl's usual snarky attitude. But curiosity got the best of him and he decided to see just what was so damn special. Looking up, Zoro's eyes scanned around until they settled on the moon. However, the moment he locked onto it, did he feel something click in the back of his mind. It was strange, in all the times he had stared up at the moon, he never felt anything anything. But for some reason, he just couldn't take his eyes off of it, it was almost intoxicating.

"Zoro?" Nami said, noticing the wolfman suddenly going still. Walking up to him, she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey! Earth to Zoro... Hello?" She called, but yet there was no response, it was like he was in some kind of trance. His eyes flashed yellow and a raspy gasp escaped his lips as suddenly began to breath in a ragged manner. Nami stumbled back, caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Zoro then let out a cry of pain, clutching his chest and falling to his knees.

"Zoro?!" She said timidly, a feeling of dread washing over her. The swordsman lifted his head, his eyes glowing a haunting yellow.

"Rggghhh-RUN!" He barked, his voice suddenly much deeper. But Nami was frozen, just like with Luffy. A cracking sound could heard, and she watched, wide eyed as Zoro's tattered shirt completely tore apart as the wolfman's shoulders broadened even more and became far more hairy. His boots stretched and expanded, then broke apart as clawed feet burst through.

_What's going on? What's happening to him?!_ Nami cupped her mouth in revulsion as she watched Zoro's finger grew longer and sharper.

"Agggghhhhh!!!" Zoro pained yelled became a snarl as his mouth turned into a long snout, with several rows of glistening fangs. His ears became more pronounced and dog-like, while his fur became heavier and darkened even more than before. Nami was beside herself with fear, stumbling back into the Sunny's railing.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The werewolf Zoro howled, standing at a full 8 feet. Nami stumbled back into the railing, beside herself with fear as the transformed Zoro towered over her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Stay tuned for the next chapter! _"Roar! Beast Zoro and the bloody moon!"_

Well I hoped you enjoyed that. It was pretty wild writing the scary bits, actually turned out a bit more darker than I thought they would. As for the next chapter, I'm still needing some ideas to play with regarding theories on why the crew changed and also how defeating the villain will restore them. Anyway, please review, and have a happy Halloween!


	6. Chapter 6

Monster Mash

Yep, I dropped the ball. I said I was gonna update more often, and yet it's been almost 2 months since I last updated! __ I was kinda hoping for more responses and idea suggestions like last time, as I've found reader suggestions to be helpful in coming up with ideas to use. Luckily I didn't too much trouble figuring this chapter, it just took me a longer than expected. That's enough prattling for now, enjoy the next installment!

Chapter 6 ~ Roar! Beast Zoro and the bloody moon!

Pure terror, that was the feeling that froze Nami's feet to the spot as the transformed Zoro stared down at her. Rows of long, sharp fangs glistened in the moonlight as a hungry look gleamed in the lycanthrope swordsman's yellow eyes. A long, gnarled clawed hand than rose high in the sky, preparing to rip, render, and tear the poor girl apart.

"Eiiiiiiiiiiiieee!" Nami shrieked and closed her eyes, the only response she could force out of her petrified body, waiting for the inevitable strike. But instead she felt something cold snake around her waist and then the sensation of being pulled forcibly. Eyes snapping open, Nami gasped in surprised as she found herself bumping into Luffy, who held her close to his chest as his arm returned to normal. They were standing on the stairs, not far from where the transformed Zoro just swiped a considerable portion of the railing into splinters.

"Are you alright, Nami?" Luffy asked, his attention on Zoro, who was staring at the empty space Nami had previously occupied with a confused look.

"Y-y-yea..." Nami stuttered, still in shock from the last few moments. It was still all registering in her mind, Zoro's horrific change, the fear his beastly visage had induced, and then Luffy's timely appearance. But before she could further contemplate her thoughts, a cry caught her attention and she turned her head to see Sanji launching himself from the upper deck to deliver a kick to the werewolf Zoro.

"Sanji, wait! It's Zoro!" She tried to say, but was too late as the Oni's foot connected with the werewolf's jaw and sent him crashing to the lawn deck with a whimper. But he was down for long before the wolfman launched himself back into a standing position with inhuman speed. Fangs were bared while a low, steady growl reverberated in the long snout as the transformed swordsman glared at the oni.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sanji half turned to Nami, keeping his eyes on the werewolf as it lurched from side to side, waiting to strike.

"I don't know. He just looked up at the moon and then... this..." Nami stuttered, trying to make sense of everything, then it hit her, "That's it! Somehow his transformation must have 'advanced' or something when he saw the moon." She said.

"But how we change him back?" Sanji muttered to himself, using one hand to gently push Nami back as Zoro continued to close in on them. Suddenly a shadow leapt over all three of them, landing near the tree where Zoro's sword lay.

"Luffy?!" Nami cried out with shock as Zoro turned his attention to the rubbery vampire as he snatched up the Wadō. The werewolf lunged, fangs opened wide to snapped at Luffy's neck. But with that same determined look of seriousness he wore when it was time to stop fooling around, Luffy quickly unsheathed the sword, exposing part of the gleaming blade. Zoro froze in his assault, just looming over Luffy like a beast bearing down on helpless pray, his glowing eyes reflected in the blade.

"Remember!" Luffy said firmly, thrusting the blade towards Zoro's face, who reeled back as the Wadō came closer, the mirror image of his face leering at him.

"Ngggh....NO!" The werewolf howled, clutching his face and thrashing around on the spot, tearing up the lawn as Luffy looked and the others looked on. Then with mighty leap, Zoro launched himself from the deck and onto the docks below, charging off towards the island on all fours, still howling.

"What's all the commotion about? Honestly, you could _wake_ the dead with all that racket! Yohoho, skull jok-" Brook's voice was cut off by a muffled 'crunch' as he, Robin, and Chopper stepped out on deck, a large crack running down the skeleton's face.

"It sounded like a dog or something was attacking." Chopper said, looking around as he saw the broken railing and the torn up lawn deck.

"You could say that..." Sanji replied, trailing off as he looked towards the island. Nami immediately explained what had transpired, Zoro's further change, and the confrontation with his new, more monstrous form.

"Hmm, I've my suspicion about Mr. Swordman's form. After seeing that other wolf back at the manner, I was curious is he himself could shift into a more lupine form." Robin said, her face contorted in thought.

"But where did he go?" Chopper asked, going from Nami to Luffy and to Sanji to check them for injuries, which he was thankful neither had.

"I thought if I showed him his sword he might remember himself, instead he just freaked out and ran off towards the island." Luffy explained, biting his tongue as he thought back to his plan from earlier.

"In any case, we have to go after him. In that form who knows what kind of threat he could pose, he may very well end up tearing some poor villager to shreds." Robin said, looking out to the island, completely oblivious to the disgusted looks on Nami and Sanji's faces.

"I'll go, maybe I can sniff him out." Chopper opted.

"That's quite brave of you, tiny doctor. To track down a fully sized werewolf in the dead of night is no laughing matter." Robin said with a pleasant smile, which caused the pint sized reindeer magician to nervously look around.

"O-on second thought...." He said, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he looked around to Luffy and the others.

"I'm going too." The Straw Hat wearing vampire said.

"Hmm, perhaps I'll be able to save a beautiful damsel in the process." Sanji snickered to himself, a wide grin on his face. This quickly turned into a pained expression as Nami pinched and twisted his ear around.

"Was there anything you had to say, Sanji?" Nami asked with a stern look on her face.

"Nothing, Nami-swan... nothing at all!" Sanji cried out with heart filled eyes as Nami continued to twist his ear.

"Then we'll remain here in case he returns." Robin said, chuckling lightly as Sanji graciously rubbed his sore ear as he followed Nami, Luffy, and Chopper off the ship. Chopper sniffed the air around him, and pointed towards the surrounding woods near the town.

"That's good, hopefully that means no one saw him." Nami sighed with relief, knowing how much of a handful it would be if the town's people spotted an actual werewolf running around. But the forest was dense, just as it was near the path to Daemon's mansion, the light of the moon could be just barely seen through the thick canopy of branches.

"It's so dark, I can barely see." Nami said aloud, a hand resting on her chest as she felt unnerved by the dense trees.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Nami? I can see things pretty well." Luffy said with a nonchalant chuckle.

"Well not all of us are creatures of the night!" Nami snapped, stumbling as her fist failed to target the boy who walked only a few feet ahead of her left. But before another word could be shared the snapping of wood could be heard.

"Wait, something's wrong, I'm picking up a scent, but it-" Chopper was about to say, but was cut off as something rushed by, barreling through the group and sending the tiny wizard into a tree. The others flew about, either hitting a tree or tasting dirt as whatever had plowed by them charged off.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled as he got up and noticed the unconscious doctor, he tried to catch sight of the creature but failed to see any sign.

"Is it Zoro?" Sanji called out to Luffy, his demonic eyes just barely accustomed to the heavy darkness. Nami remained still, fumbling around with her hands for anyone.

"Luffy? Sanji? Where are you?" She called, looking around. The snap of twig caught her by surprise and she fell to the ground, her left hand landing sharply on a pointed rock.

"Ow!" The orange haired angel yelped, feeling a fairly deep cut open in her palm.

"Nami-swan, are you alright?" Sanji called out, squinting to see Nami's small form on the ground. Yet just as he reached her, he felt a presence charging up from behind. Sanji barely turned in time to see the broad chest of a werewolf as it swiped him with it's claws, sending the Oni cook spiraling through the air with an arc of blood trailing after.

"Sanji!" Nami cried out, her vision still failing to fully see the smaller figure being hit by the larger one. The wolf then turned to face the angelic woman, it's eyes gleaming with delight. Just then a familiar battle cry could be heard and Nami heard a crashing sound as light suddenly filled the area. She looked up just in time to see Luffy's fist punching through the heavy weave of branches, exposing the light of the moon once more. Before Nami stood a werewolf, but far larger than even what Zoro had become, at least twice the size if not more.

"...It's another wolf..." Chopper murmured as he slowly came to, lying on his back beside Luffy as his arm returned to normal. Nami scrambled back on her hands, stumbling to her feet as the other werewolf realized what had happened. When it did, it broke into a run, charging for the girl with fangs and claws bared and ready to strike. But before it even neared Nami, and even before Luffy could ready another Gum Gum Pistol, another werewolf burst through a nearby thicket and tackled the wolf. Nami quickly hurried over to Sanji, who lied sprawled on the ground a few feet from her, all the while the ferocious sounds of snarling and growling could be heard as the two creatures fought.

"Is that, Zoro?" Luffy thought aloud, watching as the wolves thrashed around, bashing one another into trees, clawing and slashing at one another as they rolled around on the ground. A flash of light caught his eye and Luffy spotted the familiar earrings that Zoro always wore on his left ear. The wolves continued to clash, the larger one furiously swiping at Zoro's face and biting into his shoulder. Zoro howled with pain, but delivered a backhand that sent the other stumbling back. The second then sneered and delivered a flurry of swipes and bites that quickly overpowered Zoro, leaving the smaller werewolf to crumble to the ground in defeat.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled, launching himself towards the second wolf in a heartbeat. But the vampire youth instead found his head being crushed into the ground by a powerful palm slam, followed by derisive laughter.

"You are both strong, but neither of you will get very far until you learn to let the go of your precious 'humanity'." The wolf said, pressing Luffy's head further into the earth. Nami then realized the wolf's voice sounded familiar and pointed.

"You're the one from the mansion!" She said, to which the wolf grinned and bowed slightly as he kept a firm grip on Luffy's head. Meanwhile, Zoro stirred, but seemed too dazed to move.

"You can call me Lyle." The wolf said with a fang faced smirk, but then perked his ears when he heard noise coming from the west of them. In the distance, the light of lanterns could be seen, and the murmur of voices.

"Hmm, it would seem we've drawn too much attention to ourselves. I hate to leave a fight unfinished, but I must be going." Lyle said, rolling Luffy across the ground to tumble into a tree. He then turned and grabbed Zoro by the scruff of his neck, the transformed swordsman slowly shrinking back to his previous wolfman form. "Until the next time, runt!" Dropping the dazed Zoro, the large werewolf disappeared into the darkness beyond the clearing, the rustle of bushes and branches soon fading.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Nami shook her captain, who was feeling his hat for any damage. When he nodded, she pointed to Zoro, who lay unmoving on the ground.

"Get him, we have to get out of here. I don't know how the villagers will react to seeing 'real monsters', but I don't really wish to find out." The angelic navigator said with a serious look as she stood up. As the sounds of people drew closer, they group gathered up their injured and immediately took off into the night, leaving nothing but the stains of blood that marked a terrifying battle in the moonlit night.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Stay tuned for the next chapter! _The next confrontation, the place where it all began!_

Again, sorry for the delay. But hopefully I'll get some ideas for what to have happen in the next chapter. I figured this time the group will make a visit to Daemon's abode during the day, and perhaps find some shred of truth (wink wink). Any ideas for what to have happen would be greatly appreciated. If anyone feels I need to tweak or adjust this chapter, please say so. Anyway, till the next time around!


	7. Chapter 7

Monster Mash

Again, I'm a bit behind on updating, but I just get lazy from time to time (heheheh). Anyway, I would say the story is probably at the mid point here, not quite at the end mark, but close to things falling into place and ultimately wrapping up. Of course I would appreciate some input on fights for the crew and maybe even ideas of how they change back, as I'm not quite sure yet how to have the bad guy's defeat be the solution. In any case, enjoy the newest chapter.

Chapter 7 ~ The next confrontation, the place where it all began!

_Nami was quivering in fear, her eyes reflecting a horrible beast, Zoro..._

_Chopper and Sanji were lying battered on the ground before another beast..._

_Zoro was trying to save Luffy, only to be crushed by the second beast..._

Zoro's eyes snapped opened as he sat up from the medical bed, his body wrapped in the familiar tightness of bandages. No one was in the room at the moment, and judging by the glittering light streaming through the windows, that he had been unconscious for some time. Falling back onto the pillow, his mind slowly pieced together the events that occurred the other night. All he could remember was staring up at the moon, then being overwhelmed by a strange, primal urge. Then Luffy was holding the Wadō, and suddenly he was running through a forest, until he heard the cries of Nami and the others as that other wolf attacked. Finally his mind came to rest on the monster's words...

"_You will never get far until you throw away your precious 'humanity'!"_

"Bastard...." The swordsman grumbled, more irritated by his tarnished honor than the jab at his humanity. Like he could give a damn if he was human, wolf, or whatever the hell love-cook had become. Just then, the door opened and the pittering of small hoofed feet drew the wolfman's attention.

"Ah, Zoro, you're awake!" The tiny reindeer beamed, a bandage was covering the upper left part of his forehead.

"Did I?..." Zoro began, pointing, but was cut off by the doctor shaking his head with a smile.

"It was that other wolf, Lyle. But it's thanks to you that no one else suffered any serious injuries. Sanji had a cut on his shoulder, but he'll be alright, and Nami's hand just needed a small bandage from the rock she landed on." Chopper said, giving another reassuring grin. The door opened again and Luffy, covered in his heavy cloak once again, entered.

"Ah, you're up." The vampire boy said casually.

"He seems to be doing better, I guess that's the werewolf's natural healing factor at work." Chopper said, undoing a few of the bandages, "But I can still see a number of bruises and cuts, so I'd advise you don't leave the infirmary just yet." The small doctor said as firmly as possible. Zoro shrugged from his lying position.

"Whatever, just means I'll have to nap here." He said with a yawn and rested his head on his heads before closing his eyes. In seconds the wolfman was asleep and Luffy and Chopper quietly left the room, heading for the kitchen where the Oni Sanji was just finishing up the dishes from breakfast and preparing some tea for Nami and Robin.

"Sanji! I want food!" Luffy stated as he entered the room, only for a soap frying pan to smack into his face.

"You just ate not less than fifteen minutes you shitty bat brain!" The blue skinned blonde said.

"But I'm hungry.... maybe even for blood..." The boy said, trying to sound spooky, only for a foot to kick up in the chin, sending his rubbery neck snapping upward.

"Nice try, dumbass." The cook said, turning in time to take the kettle off the burner and enter love mode as he carried it and two cups over to the girls.

"A delectable bell leaf for two delectable beauties!" The oni said, pouring the piping hot drink into the cups and handing them to Nami and Robin with heart shaped eyes.

"Thanks, Sanji." Nami playfully cooed, while Robin gave her own gracious response, which caused the demon cook to swoon and dance around.

"So, Nami sister, have you figured out what we should do next?" Franky asked as he chugged down a can of cola, a rag dangling from his shirt pocket as he had just finished polishing the railing he had just fixed.

"Not quite, me and Robin have been pouring over every little scrap of information we could find out about this Drake character. The only thing we learned was that he died roughly 200 years ago, and that he used to own the Daemon mansion." Nami said, tapping a pencil on a sheet of paper where she had scribbled down random tidbits of information while she took a sip of the tea.

"So I guess that means the only way we're going to find out anything, is to go back to the mansion again." Sanji said with a sigh, rubbing his temple.

"It looks that way. But this time, we're going to have to be discreet." Nami said, shooting a look at Luffy.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' You blew down the door the last time you idiot!" Nami thundered at the boy as he absently picked his nose.

"So? It was in the way." Luffy said, now picking at his teeth. Nami sighed, deciding to drop the argument before it boiled over.

"Anyway, we should probably send a small team, that way the ship can be defended in case those freaks decide to make another sneak attack." Nami stated, crossing her arms as she carefully laid out her little plan.

"I should stay and keep an eye on Zoro." Chopper said.

"I'll stay as well and see if I can dig up any more clues." Robin chirped, flipping through another book while closing another with sprouted hands.

"Alright then, I'll Luffy, Sanji, and Franky with me." Nami said as she stood up and straightened her dress. Soon after, Brook and 'Sogeking' were filled in on the plan and the two were set on lookout in chance of an attack as Nami and the others departed from the ship and made their way across the docks.

"Just remember Luffy, this a reconnaissance mission." The red haired angel said firmly to the heavily wrapped boy.

"Yea yeah..." He mumbled, walking along the street with the others. The town was alive with activity, children running around and playing, merchants calling for attention, and the other assorted sounds of town life. Only a few eyes drew themselves to the small group walking through town in what were thought to be really great costumes.

"Hey, you folk know there's no party for a while now, right?" A voice called with a laugh.

"Eh, they're probably just really into dressing up. Though I have to wonder what's with the guy in the cloak, that's just a weird outfit." Another voice replied.

"I'm not weird...." Luffy said aloud, not noticing the double takes from Nami, Sanji, and Franky as they stared at the youth for what he just said. Even in the day, the winding path to the mansion was still an eerie and unsettling trek, the dense trees nearly obscured any view of the town, and the denser areas created patches of shadow that just seemed to breath with a life of their own in the sun's light. Eventually they entered the clearing where the mansion stood, still as foreboding and immense as always. The doors had been repaired, though hastily, and the off putting metal plates that covered the cracks conflicted with the dark wood.

"So, what's the plan, Nami?" Sanji asked as they stopped just short of the stoop.

"It's easy; we're going to enter as guests." The navigator said.

"Um... but don't' the monsters want to make us their pawns, sis?" Franky asked, scratching his head as he pondered the possibility of having missed a crucial part of the plan.

"Yes, the _monsters_ want to capture us, but as far as we're supposed to know, Daemon is an upstanding businessman who hosts some of the island's parties. Besides, it seems the monsters only come out at night, so they probably have to maintain some kind of masquerade during the day to keep suspicion." Nami explained.

"Nami-swan is brilliant as she is angelically beautiful!" Sanji danced about on one foot while hearts popped from his eyes like bubbles. Ignoring this, Nami nodded to Luffy and Franky, making sure they understood the plan, then knocked on the door. At first nothing, then the door opened and the butler appeared, as hulking as ever.

"Welcome." The gruff sounding man said, bowing and gesturing for the group to enter. They were lead down the long hall, but turned to the left of the ball room and instead entered into a large study, where Daemon could be seen sitting at desk near a large window.

"Ah, welcome. I've been expecting you." The man said, his amber eyes lighting up as he saw Luffy and the others enter.

#

On board the Thousand Sunny, Robin was now out on the lawn deck skimming through another large tome, while Brook and Sogeking patrolled the crow's nest and walked the perimeter of the ship respectively. Chopper was below deck in his office, performing some strange experiment that resembled the creation process of his Rumble Balls. While Zoro was, as expected of him, sleeping soundly in the infirmary, his snores clashing with the waves of the water outside.

"Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye. Those fools will never know what hit them..." The high pitched laugh of the strange fish creature Gil bubbled in the water as he looked up at the ship floating above him.

"Oh my mark... we strike!" He turned, where in the dark depths, several glowing eyes flickered in response.

"That's strange..." Brook remarked, looking down at the waters below as he noticed bubbles foaming around the ship. Before the skeleton could let out a warning, their was an explosive like sound as something burst from the water.

#

"I'm sorry, we tried to contact you yesterday about the prize money, but when we found your ship, no one was on board." Daemon said, pressing the tips of his fingers together as he saw across from Nami and the others and talked.

"Oh, sorry about that. We were... uh, busy with something that morning." Nami said, fumbling slightly as she spun the little fib.

"I see, that's quite alright. But I'm afraid that the prize money was forfeited by this, as the announcer was on contract to donate the money if the recipients were unavailable." Daemon spoke, a bead of sweat appearing on his brow shortly after as he watched the girl fume quietly to herself.

"_They're dead!_" Nami thought internally, doing all she could to not lose control and ram the nearby deck lamp down somebody's throat.

"Was there anything else I could help you with?" The bearded man asked.

"Actually, if it was alright with you, I'd love to have a tour of this place." Nami quickly switched back to a more calm demeanor.

"Of course I'd be honored to, but I must decline for now. You see, some vandals thought it would be funny to break into my estate last morning and caused a dreadful in the ball room. Perhaps another time?" Daemon offered, standing up and turning to face out the window.

"Oh... well, sure." Nami said, trying to sound disappointed.

"I'm sure you can all find the door on your own. But I do hope to meet your acquaintances in the near future." Daemon said, nodding slightly to the butler, who opened the door to let Nami and the guys out. But as soon as the doors closed, the angelic girl turned and whispered to the men.

"He's obviously trying to hide something..." Nami started.

"Yes, he does seem a bit eager to send us away." Franky added.

"It's probably my money!" Nami clenched a fist, ignoring the looks of Franky and Luffy who both muttered "What makes you think that?"

"In any case, we should try snooping around and see if we can find anything." Sanji suggested. With Nami leading the way, making sure her hand was close enough to reel in Luffy when he tried to fool around with the various paintings and other rare items, the group carefully made their way to a hall right of the ball room.

"Is it me, or does this place seem just as empty as it did the other night?" Franky said as they entered a small dining room. Listening, the four heard nary a sound, not even a distant footfall.

"You're right, could it be just him and the butler?" Sanji thought.

"But this place is enormous. There's no way just one servant can maintain this house and serve it's owner." Nami said, stopping for a moment to lean against a wall where a portrait hung from it. Turning she blanched for a moment, stifling a gasp of shock when she saw the subject depicted in the oil drawing.

"Wow, now that's only a face only a mother could love...." Sanji's mildly disgusted tone carried over the silence as the four Straw Hats observed the picture of a harsh, ghoulish looking man. His reddish eyes gleamed prominently in contrast to his ash like green skin, that was etched with narrow, sharp cheekbones.

"This must be Drake..." Nami thought, looking over the painting, despite her revulsion at the subject depicted within it. For some reason she could help but shake the feeling that the man's stare felt familiar, as if she had seen that look from before. Then something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and the navigator brushed her hand against the wall panel just below the portrait.

"It feels, hollow." She said, gently tapping her fingers on the wood, feeling it give just slightly. Gulping slightly, she turned and looked to the others, who braced themselves and nodded. Pushing more firmly, Nami's hand pressed the panel into the wall, which created a clicking sound.

"Huh?" The four collectively thought as a gentle rumble shook the room, like something massive was shifting beneath their feet. Drawing her hand back with a gasp, Nami and the others watched as the wall and the painting shifted down into the floor, revealing a large staircase that descended into darkness.

"Ooh! Mysterious passage way!" Luffy shook with excitement, barely able to contain his energetic glee.

"I have to agree, this is super strange." Franky added, scratching at one of the stitches on his arms.

"There's got to be something big down here if they went to the trouble of hiding it behind a wall." Nami said, snatching an unlit torch off the wall in the newly discovered stairway. Holding towards Sanji, the girl sweetly asked, "You mind?"

"Anything for you, Nami my dear! If I could use the flames of my passion to light our way, I would gladly spill my very heart!" The oni cried with glee as he removed his lighter and lit the torch before lighting up a cigarette as well. Carefully testing the stone step with a cautious foot, Nami began her descent, Luffy and the other guys following closely behind. It seemed like they were walking deeper and deeper into the earth itself, the staircase showing no sign of ending. Finally after what seemed like a solid ten minutes, they stairs terminated in a long halfway adorned with hanging lamps and suits of armor that ran from one end to the other.

"Spooky..." Franky echoed.

"This must have been where Drake carried out his dark rituals." Nami said as they made their way through the long hall, the only sound being their echoing footsteps. The hall ended with a large pair of stone doors that depicted ominous, demonic figures. Without even touching it, the doors receded, opening into a large room, where murals ran along the walls, depicting more strange and occult imagery.

"Just what the hell is this place?" Nami said aloud, holding the torch to one of the murals, which depicted a devilish looking man placing what appeared to be a mask on his face, and showing multiple other creatures connected to the first by lines.

"I'm afraid... this is where your little game of gum shoe comes to an end." A voice said, and Luffy and the others looked around to spot the source of the voice. A clanking sound could be heard, and just as the others turned, Franky was too late to notice a suit of armor drawing up behind him.

"Franky, look out!" Sanji yelled, the cigarette dropping from his lips, but it was too late. He, Luffy, and Nami watched in complete horror as the armor swung a massive axe, and decapitated the blue haired cyborg in mere seconds.

"WAAHHHHHH!!!"

#

"Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye, capture the Straw Hats, beat them to a pulp if you must!" Gil bellowed, standing atop a roaring jet of water that bubbled furiously beneath his feet. On board the Sunny, several ghoulish creatures and other nightmarish figures had clambered onto the ship in droves, surrounding the four conscious members of the Straw Hats. Chopper had emerged on deck the moment he heard Sogeking shout and the tiny doctor was beside himself with fear as a large toad like monster swiped at him with a sword.

"This isn't good, we're outnumbered." Brook said as he backed closer to Robin, Sogeking, and Chopper. The monsters closing in all around them. Though they had thinned the numbers, taking down a good handful of the creatures, it seemed like more just came to replace them.

"But a true warrior doesn't sweat under pressure. He fights on til the bitter end!" Sogeking said, rapidly firing into a crowd of strange crow headed monsters, where tiny explosions sent them flying into the air and crashing into the water or the docks.

"Enough of this! Seize them!" Gil shrieked, pointing at the crew, where upon a massive tentacle emerged from the water and reached out for them. But just as got within striking distance, the large slimy appendage was severed by a flash of light, falling limply to the deck with a sickening thud. And there, before the crowd of monsters and the four stunned crew members, stood the wolfman Zoro.

"You bastards better have a damn good reason for waking me up from my nap!" The swordsman said, his yellow eyes gleaming at the monsters.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Stay tuned for the next chapter; _"A dark ritual! Drake's hellish legacy!"_

There, definitely a more intense chapter than the last, and now things are getting more convoluted. Let's just say the truth is about to be revealed, and there'll be plenty more twists to come!


	8. Chapter 8

Monster Mash

A little late, but of course I was occupied with finishing another chapter for my new Steambot Chronicles story. Anyway, I would say we're hitting the home stretch, and while this is far from the last chapter, there's only a little ways to go before the final wrap up.

Chapter 8 ~ A dark ritual! Drake's hellish legacy!

"Franky!"

The cyborg's head rolled across the floor, bumping into Luffy's feet with a thud. Time seemed to slow down, Luffy's eyes were fixed in perpetual shock as he watched the head of his shipwright lying on the ground, the body falling closely after. Luffy then howled with rage, and punched the suit of armor in front of him, causing it to fall to pieces, revealing it to be empty.

"What? It's empty!?" The raven haired teen said, surprised. Before he think further, a groan emanated from the decapitated cyborg, whose face screwed up in a scowl of pain.

"Yeow! That stung!" Franky mumbled as if complaining about a bee-sting, while his three crewmates switched from horrified looks to stupefied.

"He's still alive!?" Nami shrieked, feeling faint.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sanji muttered, looking a paler shade of blue. Franky, noticing the looks then looked around and quickly realized his new situation

"AHHH! I'VE BEEN BEHEADED! UNSUPER! VERY VERY UNSUPER!" He cried out, his head bobbing from side to side as he freaked out.

"That's.... so... so... SO COOL!" Luffy beamed, neglecting the fact this his shipwright's body was lying several feet from it's head. Picking up Franky's head, the vampiric oaf looked it at every possible angle, while both Sanji and Nami gave mixed looks of disgust and bewilderment.

"Impressive, I had begun to wonder just exactly what properties your friend's costume had given him when he changed. It would seem dismemberment is merely an inconvenience..." The voice from before sounded, ending the brief antics of Luffy and his friends, who were each shouting something as the rubbery fool continued to look over his shipwright's head. From the shadows emerged Daemon, and the butler.

"It's you! So you are really are behind all of this!" Nami said, pointing accusingly at the man as he stopped short of the three and a half Straw Hats, a foot prodding the unmoving body of Franky.

"Give the girl a prize!" Daemon said with mock sincerity, clapping his hands as he turned his gaze to the crew, "So, what gave me away? Was it the secret chamber?" He asked, his voice cracking into a derisive laugh.

"We know that you've somehow gained Drake's power and are planning something terrible with it!" Nami continued, maintaining her cool despite the man's biting mockery. But another laugh made her confidence falter.

"_Gained_? Oh my dear girl.... you are terribly mistaken." Daemon said with a sneer, glaring down the line of his nose at Luffy and the others.

"I've heard enough!" Luffy hollered, flinging his fist toward's Daemon without warning, causing the bearded man to reel back. Retracting his arm, Luffy kept a firm stance while he held Franky's head in his other arm. Daemon clutched his face, only his amber eyes showing between his fingers as he looked at the vampire.

"This was one of my favorite _faces_...." He said, his tone growing suddenly dark.

"Faces?" Nami and the others echoed, confused. Daemon then lowered his hand, revealing a gash going from the upper left corner of his mouth to his lower right jaw, his skin was hanging off. But instead of bare flesh and blood, another, ghoulish mouth could be seen.

"What the hell is this shit?!" Sanji said, his eyes widening. Daemon sneer, now looking downright disturbing given his strange look, then clutched at the upper part of his torn skin, tearing it away like a sheet. All of a sudden, his body warped, growing taller and hunched. Fingers stretched and became boney and gnarled, tips with sharp nails. And the that was revealed left Luffy and the others stunned.

"It can't be.... You're _him_!" Nami gasped, her shock was followed by a deranged laugh as a gaunt faced man with ragged long raven hair stared at her and the others.

"Yes.... I am, _Karloff Drake_." The man said, his ghoulishly emaciated face curling into an evil sneer as his eyes glowed red.

#

The air was thick with tension onboard the Sunny as the monsters surrounding the Straw Hats watched as the Wolfman Zoro strolled into their midst, a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"I'll ask one more time; why do you bastards intend to interrupt my nap?" The lupine swordsman barked, glaring to the assorted ghouls, goblins and fish creatures. Gil leapt onto the deck, landing among the frozen monsters.

"You fools! It's just one pitiful mutt and his friends! Get them!" His shrill voice cried, jabbing a webbed finger towards Zoro. A large, troll like creature grunted and immediately lumbered forward, brandishing a heavy looking club. Zoro's eyes flashed and in the blink of an eye he was standing behind the troll, who collapsed to it's knees a second later. Gil now visibly gulped, looking quite intimidated, but quickly composed himself and shouted.

"GET HIM! CAPTURE HIM AND THE OTHERS! NOW!" He bellowed, leaping back into the denser part of the crowd as they clambered towards Zoro. Three more trolls thundered across the lawn, leaving heavy foot prints as they ganged up on Zoro. In a flash, all three fell to the floor Zoro leapt upwards, spinning his blades. But before he could land properly, he was dog piled by a dozen or more ghouls, who began to eagerly clobber and pound on the pinned wolfman.

"Mr. Swordsman!" Robin called, Chopper and Brook also looking shocked. They would have tried to help, but found themselves beset by a gang of strange imp like creatures that proved difficult to strike.

"Everyone, get down!" Sogeking called, and as the three turned to look, they watched as the "Sniper King" held up the Kabuto, preparing to use the flame dial. Ducking to the floor, they could feel the blistering heat of fire as it scorched the imps. Cries of pain echoed in the air as the small demons jumped off the ship, a symphony of splashes and relieved looks as they extinguished the flames.

"Good work, Long nose!" Brook congratulated, but was cut off as a bestial roar could be heard. Turning back to the pile of ghouls, they watched in shock as Zoro erupted from under them, fully transformed again! Ghouls rained down, some into the water, others landing on the deck, as the Wolfed out Zoro glared and snarled.

"Not good!" Brook muttered, Chopper looking completely petrified.

"So the mangy hairball can change like Lyle, eh?" Gil mused, cupping his slimy chin as he watched the fully changed swordsman growl and swiped away several imps that latched onto him. Throwing the persistent little freaks off, Zoro glared at Gil, who gulped as the werewolf fixed his eyes on the fish-man creature.

"AH! He's seen me!" Gil shrieked comedically, quivering as the beastly Zoro charged through a crowd of monsters towards him. Leaping over the railing of the ship, Gil disappeared into the depths of the water, his voice bubbling up.

"You may have won! But We will get you yet!" And with that, the remaining creatures fled, leaping into the water or scurrying away down the docks and into the bush. For a moment Robin, Brook, and Chopper said nothing, instead watching as the transformed Zoro looked around, sniffing the air.

"They're gone now. You can relax." He said, turning to face them.

"Zoro?" Chopper asked timidly, surprised to see the wolf speaking clearly. Zoro wolfishly (Yohohoho).

"It's alright. Like I would let myself get taken by primal instincts twice, I'm not stupid." Zoro said, walking over to the others as he sheathed his swords. As he neared, however, he stopped, sniffing the air.

"Is something the matter, Swordsman?" Robin asked.

"I think Luffy and the others are in deep trouble..."

#

A chill permeated the air in the dank chamber as Nami and the others heard the ghoulish man's proclamation.

"That's impossible! Drake died 200 years ago!" The orange haired angel said.

"That's what I wanted the outside world to believe. But as you can, I am very much alive." Drake said with a flourish, gesturing widely with his wormy fingers, "It does become quite difficult to run a cult when you have angry villagers trying to knock your door down every waking minute. So I faked my death..." The man grinned.

"But how?" Nami asked.

"Simple, it's as easy as _putting on a mask_." Drake said, pulling out a normal looking mask of a bearded man, "My devil fruit powers allow me to take on the characteristics of whatever mask I don, enabling me to extend my life-span. Latex does last a long time, after all." Drake laughed, "Though sometimes, I do tend to forget what I really look like." He added, brushing a hand to his gaunt cheeks.

"What is it your planning?" Sanji stepped in, narrowing his eyes on the man.

"To bathe this world in darkness, and rule as it's Emperor!" Drake said, drawing attention to the murals, "In my youth, I stumbled upon the teachings of an ancient cult. From it, I learned of a ritual; whosoever ensnares 2000 souls, and make a virgin spill their blood willingly will gain unbelievable power!" He said, then pointed at Luffy and the others, "And guess what, you and your crew all make up the last 8 souls I needed."

"We'll never serve you!" Luffy said defiantly.

"Ah, but I'm afraid that choice is not yours to make. Those rings you wear, they are actually designed to exert my will onto those affected by my power. And within three days, you will all kneel under my control." Drake said.

"Not if we kick your ass!" Luffy yelled, throwing his fist once more, only for it to be caught by the butler.

"Do be careful with them, Lyle. They must still be alive for the ritual to work." Drake said.

"What?!" The raven haired vampire said, as the butler gave a low chuckle that became warped as it lasted, his body pulsing, growing even bigger, and hairier.

"ARRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" Lyle howled as he finished transforming, his claw still clutching Luffy's hand.

"It's that wolf from last night!" Nami gasped.

"Long time, no see..." The wolf said, his fangs gleaming in the pale light. He then threw Luffy back as he released his hand.

"There's no point in resisting, just surrender and make yourselves at home." Drake entwined his fingers together as he looked deviously at the pirates.

"FAT CHANCE!" Luffy and Sanji both yelled, clotheslining Lyle, knocking him into Drake.

"Come on, Nami!" Sanji said, grabbing the navigator's hand and pulling her along.

"Wait, guys! What about my body?" Franky said out as Luffy held onto his head and raced down the corridor.

"No time!" Luffy responded, and seemed oblivious to the cyborg's angered outcry. Emerging back into the room, the three and half Straw Hats were greeted by a handful of zombies.

"Out of the way!" Sanji yelled, letting go of Nami to jump in between the undead and deliver a succession of kicks that scattered them across the room. Kicking down the doors, Luffy and the others hoofed back to the docks. As they arrived, they saw the damage that had been done to the ship.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE SUNNY?!" Franky cried as Luffy boarded the ship. Chopper, Brook, and Zoro, who were cleaning up the deck turned and blanched as they saw their friend's disembodied head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY?!"

#

After everyone had calmed down, Nami filled Robin and others who had stayed on the ship of what they learned. The sky was slowly growing cloudy, an afternoon shower beginning to form.

"I see... So he plans to enact some kind of occult ritual that will grant him power." The fairy-like archeologist repeated, processing the details of what Nami had explained.

"Sounds like complete garbage. Sacrifices, rituals, all of it." Zoro said, now back in his wolfman form.

"In any case, we have to put a stop to this. Even if there isn't some '_great_' power to be gained, Drake has a literal army at his command. If they were to leave this island, who knows what kind of havoc they could wreak on the Grand Line." Nami said.

"Do you think Wes would have any idea of what we can do? He seemed pretty knowledgeable about Drake when we last spoke." Sanji spoke, laying down a platter of sandwiches, and smacking away Luffy's hand when it tried to tilt the plate towards him.

"That's certainly possible. Ok, I think I've got an idea; Robin, you and Sanji heads to Wes' house tomorrow afternoon, the rest of us... well, it looks like we're going to have to do what we always do." Nami said.

"Waffs bat?" Luffy said, about three sandwiches stuffed inside his mouth. The angelic navigator grinned.

"Simple; charge into the fray." She said with a wink.

Outside, the rain poured down on the island.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Stay tuned for the next chapter; _"The Midnight Hour approaches! The final mask?"_

A little shorter than I figured on, but I've pretty settled on wrapping this up shortly. I am a bit unsure about the 'motive' for Drake, so if anyone has some ideas of what I could do to improve on it, please let me know. Actually, any suggestion for improvements to the overall story are welcome, as I do intend to eventually go back and make some tweaks (mostly corrections to spelling errors), but would like some input on what I should do.


	9. Chapter 9

Monster Mash

Just as I promised, the next chapter much sooner! Things are pretty much in the home stretch, with the showdown beginning soon. But expect an interesting twist in the end, and a few others in the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 9 ~ The Midnight Hour approaches! The final mask?

The noon sun was gradually rising higher and higher into the sky over the island, but murky clouds loomed on the horizon, threatening to damper the brilliant light. Onboard the Sunny, the crew was gathered on the deck, sitting in a circle by the tree. Franky's head was propped up on the swing, allowing him to be more or less eye level with his friends, who sat quietly as their navigator scanned over a freshly drawn map. Most of them were either sitting or lying, Luffy fidgeted on his spot, bothered by the constraining materials of his cloak.

"Ok, we're here at the docks, and Wes' place is near the eastern corner, just a little ways from the town. Judging by people's reaction to us yesterday, we shouldn't have to worry about causing a panic if we go out in public. But that doesn't we can just go barreling to the mansion, Drake could very well have spies somewhere in the town." Nami said, tapping her finger on key parts of the town that she designated as likely ambush spots.

"Then what would you suggest as our best course of action, Ms Navigator?" Robin asked, lying on her side with one hand propping her head.

"Like I said yesterday, you and Sanji will head to Wes and try to find out anything useful regarding Drake. In the mean time, the rest of us will head for the mansion and scout the area." Nami pointed to a spot on the map that depicted the mansion.

"But aren't we gonna just bust down the doors?" Luffy asked, brushing the hood of his cloak with his sleeve to look properly. Nami shook her head.

"Don't be stupid, they obviously know we're gonna try and do something. We have to at least try and see if we can gain an advantage. And it's not like all of us know how to use our new abilities...." Nami trailed off, glancing over her shoulders to her tiny wings, which flapped pathetically.

"Like being unprepared hasn't been a concern for us in the past." Zoro murmured, lying on his back, allowing the sun to wash over him. An annoyed growl spilled from Sanji, his crooked teeth rattling, "Better shut that snout of yours before I put a muzzle on it, hairball!"

"I'd like to see you try, ogre!" The swordsman sat upright, fangs bared. But before the two could lock into another struggle, they were both beaned in the head by Franky, tossed at them by an irritated Nami.

"If that's it for discussion, then perhaps it would be wise to get moving." Robin said, standing up, brushing off her dress, the root like hairs rustling from a gentle breeze. Nami nodded, getting up as well. As the crew filled off the ship and headed for the town, Nami turned and looked towards the clouds.

"Nami?" Sanji asked, being the first to notice.

"A storm's coming, but I swear I hadn't sensed one a while ago." The angelic girl said, feeling a strange chill.

"It's probably nothing..." Luffy said, continuing to stroll dock the dock, the others following quickly behind. Nami gave a sigh, "I hope you're right."

#

"We'll rendezvous with you at the mansion grounds as soon we can." Robin began, she and Sanji standing near the mansion road with the others.

"Right, and if we don't hear from you within an hour, we'll go on ahead." Nami finished. Franky was tied to Sogeking's Kabuto, the cyborg's head dangling with an annoyed look. Nodding once more in agreement, the two groups headed their separate ways, with the archeologist and cook making their way to the pumpkin patch. They quickly arrived, but found no one in the fields, which had long since been refilled from Ichabod's assault.

"Hmm, perhaps he's inside the shack." Robin suggested, and the two waltzed over to the small wooden structure, knocking on the door. But when no one answer, Robin decided to use her powers. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes, and opened another pair that appeared inside the shack.

"Strange, it appears no one is home, it's almost as if Wes hasn't been here since the incident the other day." The Nymph said, opening her real eyes once more.

"Maybe he went to stay somewhere in town, I wouldn't be surprised if the mess caused by that pumpkin freak was too much for him to handle alone." Sanji said. The two then returned to town, where they soon noticed a few looks, namely from the men. Whistles and catcalls were made towards Robin, who merely ignored the comments, while Sanji was livid.

"HEY YOU SHITTY BASTARDS! EYES OFF!" He bellowed, pumping his arms into the air, scaring away the closest men. Robin ignored the Oni's outburst and calmly garnered the attention of a woman who was reading next to a fountain.

"Excuse madam, but would you have to know where we can find a man named Wes?" She asked. The woman closed her book and shook her head.

"Sorry, miss, I don't. But you could try asking Miriam at the local tavern, she knows everyone, old and new." The woman pointed to a small saloon style building a few yards of where the two women spoke. Robin nodded, smiling.

"Thank you. Mr. Oni-Cook, let's go." Robin said, turning slightly to see the blonde demon still threatening idling men. Immediately all the rage and fury vanished from cook's face as he turned to acknowledge the woman.

"Yes, Robin my darling!" The oni said, hearts popping up in his eyes as he quickly followed after the green skinned woman as she entered the bar.

#

Luffy and the others were half-way up the path to the mansion, being careful of their surroundings. Luckily, it appeared that no one, or _nothing_, waswaiting for them. Soon they emerged into the large open clearing, the mansion seemingly more ominous than ever before. The sky was now a misty grey, the storm clouds building up and blocking the sun.

"Alright, we'll wait here. If today is the day Drake makes his move, he's more than likely going to begin an attack on the town." Nami started, motioning for the others to stick by near a line of bushes.

"I see you kids have really gotten in deep, huh?" A voice said, nearly making everyone jump out of their skin (yohoho). Turning they came face to face with Wes, who chuckled lightly, his wrinkled face creasing to show his jovial response.

"Wes!" Nami said, clutching her chest, her heart feeling ready to explode from the fright, "What you doing here?" She was about to ask, but was silence by the old man who motioned to hush.

"No need to say anything, I know why you're all here. Come, we have to get inside that house and bring an end to all this!" Wes said, pointing to the mansion.

"But we need to go find Robin and Sanji, they're back in town looking for you." Luffy said, about to make a dash for the path, but Wes grabbed his arm and pulled. A surprisingly strong grip kept the rubbery vampire from moving too far before he stopped.

"There's no time! The ritual is about to begin!" The geezer said. The others shared reserved looks, but nodded in the end, figuring that Sanji and Robin would find their way to the house in time. Wes led the way, surprising moving more quicker than the last time he had encountered the Straw Hats.

"How did you learn about Drake?" Nami asked, jogging up alongside the old man.

"I had my suspicions. So I went snooping around the house not long after the lot of you left after that fight. Didn't take me long to piece together all the clues." Wes said, pushing open the doors, which were now just propped against the frame. It was completely quiet inside, as if the house was no longer occupied at all.

"This is too easy." Zoro said, a claw reaching for a sword.

"Like it'd be fun if it wasn't." Luffy chuckled, throwing off the heavy cloaks. Reaching the end of the hall, Wes opened the doors to the ball room, which echoed as the group stepped inside. Outside, the gentle patter of rainfall could be heard.

"Wait, shouldn't we head for the chamber below? That looked like it had something to do with the ritual." Nami asked aloud, but Wes seemed to ignore her, instead walking briskly to the center of the room.

"Young lady, you really have no understanding of what's really going on here, do you?" A familiar voice said. Then the room shook violently.

"What the hell?!" Sogeking said, looking down to see the floor crack, spidery fractures appearing all around. The shaking became a rumble, and it became difficult to keep ones balance. The floor then gave way completely, dropping Luffy and the others. But instead of falling a long distance, they found themselves landing on solid stone. The ceiling above fell, showering the ground below with heaps of debris.

"Look out!" Luffy cried, using Gum Gum Balloon and floating over Nami and Brook as a large chunk of the storm painting fell towards them. All around, the walls crumbled and fell, revealing tall pillars, and from the far end of the room, an alter.

"What's going on?" Franky bellowed, his head swinging around on the kabuto and making him nauseous. Meanwhile, the spot where Wes stood remained unphased by the shifting architecture, the center spot now one of the pillars, kicking up dust. As things began to settle, the sound of rainfall pelting the ground could be heard.

"Ugh... man that was crazy..." Luffy coughed, the dust clinging to his throat as it dissipated. He then looked up to see Wes, standing high above on the central pillar.

#

Robin leaned over a polished bar counter, where a portly woman was cleaning out a glass.

"Excuse me, but I was told you might be able to help us locate someone." Robin said, trying to be as clear as possible over the sounds of the bar, where patrons hollered and jeer, drinking, smoking, and playing games.

"Sure, dear. Who do you need help tracking. Let ol' Miriam be your guide." The woman winked, setting down the glass.

"Yes. We're looking for man named Wes, he lives in the shack at the pumpkin patch, but he's strangely absent. It's vital that we find him as he may have some crucial information." Robin stated, but as she finished, Miriam gave her an odd frown.

"Oh deary, I'm sorry but you must be seriously mistaken..." She said. Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"And how so?" The nymph asked.

"You must have been misinformed, dear. You see..."

#

"Hey! Wes, what's going on here?" Luffy called to the old man, but was met with a long, overdrawn laugh from the old man.

"You're such a fool. You still haven't figure it out yet?" The old man said, letting his walking cane drop to the ground below and standing perfectly fine atop the pillar. Luffy frowned in confusion. The old man narrowed his eyes, which glowed a bright amber color.

#

"The man known as Wes has been dead for over 30 years." Miriam said, "Shame too, he used to love the festivities that took place on this island, why I remember this one time..." But Miriam's reverie was ignored by the looks of shock on Robin and Sanji's faces. Just then a loud bang could be heard... Thunder...

#

The roar of thunder seemed deafening as the words sunk in, leaving Luffy and the others in complete shock.

"What did you say?..." Luffy muttered in disbelief. Wes gave another cackle, which dripped with mockery.

"I'll say it slowly this time; _Wes is dead_, the old coot bit the big one decades ago!" Then the old man clutched at the sides of his face, his wide grin on display. A sickly suction like noise could be heard as Wes' face was pulled away from his head! His height, posture, and form all shifted in the blink of an eye.

"DRAKE?!" A collective gasp was shared as the ghoulish man pulled away the wooden mask of an old man. Tossing to the floor, the mask shattered as the man gave another derisive chuckle.

"Ah, it feels good to be out of that thing. I swear, having to talk, and a_ct_, like an old is harder than it look!" Drake said, casually stretching out his limps, letting them crack back into place. Then he thrusted a finger into the air before bringing it down to point towards the bewildered crew.

"And now, it's time for the ceremony to begin!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Stayed tuned for the next chapter; _"The War of the Monsters begins! Wizard Chopper's grand duel!"_

I wonder who saw _that_ coming? I mean, I'm sure some people might have been picking up on the amber eyes, but I wasn't terribly sure. Well, it's now pretty much going to be fight central from here on out. I would estimate maybe another 3-4 chapters. Things are definitely gonna be crazy, and I'm sure you all can't wait, lol. Til the next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Monster Mash

Here it is, chapter ten! Expect plenty of action, and some really surprising twists. Let's just say that Nami will have her time to shine soon.

Chapter 10 ~ The War of the Monsters begins! Wizard Chopper's grand duel!

"The mansion up the hill just exploded!" A voice could be heard in the streets and was quickly followed by concerned murmurs, drawing the attention of a tall green skinned woman and a blonde Oni. Trading glances, they immediately left the tavern, hightailing for the path.

"Hey, you two! It's not safe that way, didn't you hear about the explosion?" A man's voice called after the two, but it was drowned out by the pouring rain, which seemed to fall harder and harder as they trudged down the path.

"I hope the others are alright." Sanji bit his lip in frustration. To think that the old man they had came to trust was a fraud, damn it! The oni-cook ran harder, ignoring the increasingly slippery mud.

#

"In just a few hours, my centuries long plan will finally be complete!" Drake said with grand gesture to the rainy skies, laughing. Luffy frowned, his fists clenched.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The rubbery vampire said, drawing back a fist, "GUM GUM, PISTOL!" Luffy threw his fist towards the ghoulish man, only for it to be snatch by a large hand that appeared from around the corner of a large stone wall.

"What?!" Luffy gasped in disbelief, his eyes widening as he recognized the tattoo of half a star on the back of the hand.

"It's.... my body!" Franky shouted with joy, only to quickly realize his body was moving on it's own!

"Looks like we meet again, Straw Hat!" A familiar voice called, and a series of spindly vines snaked from around a corner, dragging the strange form of Ichabod, whose carved grin was cracked in a twisted smile. At the same time, Franky's body emerged, sporting another head like Ichabod's. Vines were latched around the neck, firmly

"What the hell?" Nami said, looking positively mortified by the grotesque sight. Ichabod laughed, with both heads.

"So what do you think? I always thoughts, _two heads are better than one!_" The pumpkin man and his double laughed. By now, Franky was livid, his head swinging from the Kabuto in complete anger.

"Uncool! Completely, totally unsuper! You sick freak, when I'm through with you!" The cyborg bellowed, his threat seeming quite unthreatening given his current state of being. Sogeking tried to calm the cyborg head, but was unsuccessful.

"Enough of this foolishness! It's time that you learned your place!" Lyle's voice carried over the clamor of the still fuming Franky. With a great leap, the wolf dropped down from the balcony, one of the few remaining structures left of the mansion. Zoro instantly flashed a determined grin as he spotted the wolf.

"About time you showed up, I've been itching for a rematch." The wolfman said, his eyes flashing with pride. Lyle smirked, a row of fangs gleaming.

"I'm flattered, but I highly doubt a _pup_ like you has a chance." He sneered, yet Zoro's determined look didn't falter in the least. But as the swordsman took a step forward, another tremor shook the ground.

"What now?!" As if to answer his question, a wall shot up from the ground, narrowing separating Zoro from Luffy and the others.

"Zoro!" Luffy called, running forward and banging on the wall.

"Ahhhhh!" Chopper screamed in confusion, the force of the trembling ground setting the small reindeer off balance. Walls erupted from the ground, blocking him in along with Sogeking and Franky, as well as Ichabod and Franky's body.

"What's going on?" Nami looked around in confusion as the tremors stopped, noticing only she, Luffy, and Brook were alone. The walls forming a hall of sorts that lead to the alter, where Drake now sat on the steps, grinning.

"I felt like some entertainment until the ritual commences. Now, let's get this party started." The ghoulish man said, strolling down the steps of the alter. At the bottom, two identical lion statue sat perched. Holding out both arms, he placed a hand upon them, his grin widening.

"_Live_..." And like a body jolting awake from slumber, the statues sprung to life, moving as if they were made of flesh, releasing realistic roars as well.

"Ooh, so cool!" Luffy beamed, his eyes sparkling with wonder at the fantastic sight.

"Whaaa! They're alive?!" Brook screamed, his bottom jaw falling in disbelief (Yohohoho).

"IDIOT! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE GAWKING!" Nami thundered, her angelic composure taking on a more devilish look as she yelled at the boy. The lion statues charged down the hall, bearing down on the two with heavy footfalls that cracked the stone floor.

Heh! Easy." Luffy snorted, throwing back both arms behind him, Nami just barely moving to directly him with a frown of annoyance.

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" And with that both arms snapped forward, palms out flat. They collided, shattering them into tiny pieces of stone. The raven haired teen grinned, satisfied with his victory over the statues.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" He boasted to Drake, who remained calm. In fact, the grin on his changed into a smirk. And Luffy barely noticed the shadow that was hovering over his him and Nami.

"What the?" Looking up, the straw hat wearing teen just barely caught sight of the stone gargoyle nosediving, a spear held in it's claws.

#

"Whoa? An earthquake?" Sanji said, he and Robin struggling to stand straight as the ground shook beneath their feet. They were just outside the broken shell that was the mansion near the garden, portions of which now lying scattered across the clearing.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's probably not good." Robin replied, more assuring in her comment, her newfound nature powers telling her that this was no ordinary tremor. But before she could say another word, a tentacle burst from large reflecting pool and snatched her by the waist.

"Oh!" The green nymph gasped.

"Robin!" Sanji turned to strike at the tentacle, but was backlashed by it and sent flying down the decrepit hall of the mansion.

"Sanji!" Robin called back in alarm, struggling against the slimy appendage that held her in a vice grip.

"Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeye! I think you should be more concerned about your own well being, little pixie." Gil said, emerging from the pool atop the head of a strange squid like creature. Robing continued to struggle, but realized that she wouldn't be able to break the creature's grip by merely thrashing around. Looking around, she quickly analyzed the pool and garden. A bed of roses and trees were spread on an 'island' around a fountain in the center. Closing her eyes, Robin concentrated

"Be one with nature... be one with the plants... _be one_..." Robin thought, her mind drifting. It was like her own devil fruit power, only willing itself through existing matter. The roses and trees quickly sprouted up, their roots breaking free of the soft soil.

"What's this?" Gil said in surprise, then narrowly avoided a lashing from a rose that shot by him like a dart. Robin was smiling, her clever grin ever present on her beautiful face as she drifted softly to the ground, aided by a stair of roots. The tentacle was being crushed by a series of branches, leaving the squid shrieking in agony.

"Looks like the tables have turned...." Robin said, crossing her arms.

#

"I was hoping the master would let have it out with that rubbery man. But you two will do just fine for some fun!" Ichabod spoke, using both of his head to address the reindeer wizard and Sniper.

"You won't be having much fun when I'm wringing your neck you sorry excuse for a squash!" Franky yelled, swinging on the kabuto. The Ichabod head on his body laughed mockingly.

"I'd love to you see you do that without hands." It said, wiggling the cyborg's fingers in mockery. Franky fumed even more.

"You bastard, I'll get you, I swear I'll kick your ass!" He yelled, trying to fling himself forward, to no avail. Scuffing, Ichabod then jammed a spindly hand into the ground, upon which multiple vines sprung forth in rows. Chopper and Sogeking dodged to the side, avoiding the thorny vines.

"Time to take this asshole down for good!" Chopper said, producing a Rumble ball and swallowing it. Immediately his eyes became more focused, and his face displayed a more calm and determined look.

"Sogeking, try and help Franky get his body back from the double, I'll deal with the original." The wizard said, his tone becoming serious. With that, he quickly whipped out the spell book, his eyes scanning it's pages. Raising a single hoof, Chopper summoned a ball of fire that soared by Ichabod at blinding speeds. Sogeking meanwhile charged at Franky's body, the second Ichabod, swinging the Kabuto.

"Whoa! I'm still on here, long nose!" Franky yelled as the sniper's staff like weapon struck at the cyborg's body, but was blocked by one of the arms.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Sogeking thought out loud.

"Not if you keep swinging me like a ping pong!" Franky yelled, dangling off the string.

"Ha!" Chopper fired another fire ball, but it was also dodged by Ichabod, who retaliated by extending 4 of his 'fingers' and using them like whips to strike at the small wizard. Throwing up both hands, Chopper summoned a shield, deflecting the pelting vines like fingers. Pulling out a vial filled with a noxious green fluid, Chopper tossed it at the pumpkin man, where it splashed at his feet.

"Agggghhh!" The pumpkin headed man cried in pain, the fluid burning his feet like a fiery acid.

"Damn you! You've certainly learned to handle your new body well. But I've got a surprise for you; I haven't even begun to use my full potential!" Ichabod then raised both hands to the sky, as if pleading to the heavens. Suddenly the ground beneath him broke and a mass of tangles vines and thorns surrounding him.

"Now I'll show you the true power of the pumpkin king!" Ichabod said with a laughed, the vines snaking around his body, doubling it's size. Soon Chopper found himself staring up at a larger, more monstrous looking Ichabod.

"Looks like I'll have to up the ante as well!" He said, quickly swallowing another Rumble ball. Ichabod swung a massive, clump like fist, but struck nothing but bare ground as the tiny reindeer narrowly dodged the strike, rolling along the floor to safety. As he came to a stop, Chopper immediately threw both hooves up and projected a stream of fire that scorched at the pumpkin man.

"AGGGGGHHHH! You despicable little racoon!" Ichabod screamed, livid.

"I'm a reindeer, jackass!" Chopper said, jumping up into the air, tracing a pattern with the tips of his hooves. A translucent pentagram appeared, and from it spewed a blistering wind that chipped away at the monstrous Ichabod, who cried out in pain.

"Agggh!" The clone Ichabod shouted in pain, Franky's body stumbling back in pain.

"Now, sniper, aim for the head!" Franky yelled, teeth clenched onto the strings that held him.

"Right!" And with that the 'Sniper King' thrusted the kabuto towards the pumpkin, piercing it directly between the eyes.

"Now get off my body!" Franky yelled, using the momentum from the thrust to head-butt Ichabod's second head off his body, his own spinning around on the neck. The second Ichabod head shattered on the ground with a splat.

"Whoa... super dizzy..." The cyborg said, his head on backwards as the world spun.

"Take this!" The original Ichabod held up his left arm, which splintered into a hundreds of wriggling vines that whipped around Chopper. The tiny reindeer was unable to erect a barrier in time and found himself pummeled by the whipping vines, which lashed at his small body. Finally after the onslaught ended, a battered, bleeding Chopper barely stood.

"I was afraid it might come to this... and to be honest, I've had my theories about what could happen..." He started, drawing a curious look from the pumpkin man.

"And just what are you going on about?" Ichabod asked with a smirk, seeing the obvious fatigue in the reindeer.

"Wizards are only but one class of spell casters. There's also Mages, Enchanters, Summoners. But there's one that tops them all, Sages. I wonder..." Chopper thought aloud, holding a third Rumble ball, "If I can tap into that kind of power..." He said, then gulped down the yellow candy like medicine. Suddenly the tiny reindeer froze, his hair standing on end.

"What's going on?" Ichabod said, looking around, the sky becoming dimmer, despite the clouds not growing any darker. Chopper meanwhile held his head down, casting a shadow over his face. Then a pulsing wave of power surged from his body, which began to glow with a faint, grey light. The light became brighter, then blinding, enveloping Chopper's small form.

"Little bro?" Franky called, twisting his head back into the proper orientation as he and Sogeking both watched, fearing that the monster reindeer was soon to appear. The light faded, revealing not the monster point, but something different entirely. Tall as the jumping point form, shaggy like the monster, with twisted antlers, shaped into a runic like shape, topped by a crumbled grey hat. The cloak was now a deep black, with sparkling white dots that gave it the look of the starry night sky. A long, wispy beard was slowly stroked by a slender hand.

"Chopper?" Sogeking ventured, staring in disbelief, he and Franky both in awe of the more, wizened, refined wizard they saw. No, it more like philosophical, sagely.

"Sage point." A deep, enlightened voice croaked from the bearded reindeer, his eyes opening to reveal stark white orbs, that glowed with an ethereal light. Ichabod felt a strange sense of foreboding, but ignored it.

"Hmph! Like becoming some kind of super wizard is going to help you. I'll still crush you and your friends, then the master's plan will finally come to fruition!" Ichabod boasted, throwing both arm back, which split into the same lashing vines like before, poised to strike Chopper and his friends. But just as they were to strike, Ichabod found himself unable to move them, much even his own body.

"Huh?! What's going on?" He said, struggling around on the spot, his entire form feeling like it was frozen.

"Immobilize." Chopper said, not even lifting a finger, only staring at the now increasingly quivering Ichabod, who was beginning to realize his predicament.

"Shrivel!" And with that, Ichabod let out a pained yelp as his vines began to wither, becoming dried and brittle in mere seconds. Even his own head started to turn an off shade of brown, wrinkling up.

"Nooo!" The pumpkin man cried out, falling back, the mass of vines braking like autumn leaves, leaving nothing but a shriveled, pathetic figure. And just like, a flash of light flickered and Chopper immediately shrunk back to normal, collapsing to the floor from exhaustion.

"Hell yea..." He muttered, before passing out.

#

"Luffy, are you alright?" Nami asked, Luffy standing over her as he continued to shield her from the gargoyle, which stood several feet away, spear pointed at the two. Blood was dripping down his left shoulder, where a deep gash ran, tearing the fabric of his suit.

"Yea... I'm fine..." He said, not once tearing his eyes from the stone creature, the gash slowly knitting back together. Suddenly a crashing sound drew their attention and they turned to see Sanji landing a little ways down the hall.

"Sanji!" Brook called, helping the oni up.

"Where's Robin?" Nami asked, quickly noticing the archeologist's absence.

"I think that mutant guppy has her." The blonde said, grinding his teeth in frustration. He then looked ahead, spotting the gargoyle and Drake ahead.

"I guess there's no need to tell you guys the truth about that bastard then." He mumbled, walking up to meet with Nami and Luffy. Just then, a war cry sounded and several ghouls, demons, and other monsters dropped seemingly from out of nowhere, including more gargoyles and lion statues.

"Ah... out of the frying pan..." The oni grumbled, rubbing his forehead. Luffy assumed a fighting stance, fists ready. Nami brought out the climi-tact, while Brook and Sanji also showed their readiness.

"Go!" Drake said, making a crushing gesture with his hands.

#

"Give it up, runt. You don't have what it takes to fight a real beast!" Lyle said, gripping Zoro by the throat and holding him off the ground. A low crunch could be heard, the hand slowly crushing the wolfman's windpipe. Yet despite the painful choke-hold, Zoro grinned.

"Hphm... a swordsman's pride is all he needs to tame unruly beasts." His yellow eyes flashing, the grin spreading, "But if you insist on fighting like an animal, I guess I'll have to oblige!" And with that, Zoro released a deep growl, his body pulsing. Instantly his features shifted and warped, becoming more wolflike than before, ears and snout growing longer, claws sharpening. Lyle felt his grip loosen as the lupine swordsman fully transformed, a grin of his own appearing.

"Ah, I see you've finally tamed the beast inside of you. Fine, come, little runt! We will see who truly deserves to be called a beast!" Lyle said, smashing beside Zoro, who dodged the strike with lightning speed.

#

"They just keep coming!" Brook said, striking down another ghoul, while Sanji sent another four flying into the air, to shortly after land in heaps on the ground.

"Seriously, don't they ever give up?" The oni asked aloud, more irritated than tired.

"Not until we kick that guy's ass!" Luffy said, swatting several monsters into the wall, where they were knocked unconscious by the boy's whip like arm. Glaring down the hall towards Drake, the raven haired vampire could feel the mocking smirk from all across the strange ruins. Just then a screech sounded.

"What the?" Luffy never turned in time, and felt a searing pain as another gargoyle impaled him through the back, the weapon breaking through his chest, showering blood across the floor.

"LUFFY!" Nami, Sanji, and Brook called in alarm. Luffy slumped forward, then snapped both arms back to grabbed the stone monster by the head.

"HA!" The vampiric pirate yelled, crushing the gargoyle's head into dust as he tossed it over his shoulder, part of the spear braking along with it. The gargoyle collided with a pack of lions, shattering them all into broken rock and dust.

"Luffy?" Nami jogged up to her captain, who was slouched, blood dripping from him in thick globs.

"I'm alright...." He whispered, yanking the spear head from his chest with a sickening sound, then twisted his left arm behind to remove the rest of the broken weapon. Standing up woozily, the wounds healed, but slower than before.

"Luffy..." Nami murmured, a strange feeling overcoming her. Luffy half turned, his eyes flashing a brief red.

"Don't worry about me..." He started, the red slowly overtaking the usual black pupils.

"Everything is alright...." A cold, reserved tone spoke.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter; _"Showdown! Beast Zoro and Fairy Robin's epic struggles! The madness claims a pure soul!"_

Hehehehe, I'm not gonna too surprised if everyone's pawing at me to start on chapter 11 the moment they finish this. But I can assure you all, it'll be out very soon. If I don't get too distracted (sweat-drops) which I usually do, I hope to get this story wrapped up by the end of the month. Anyway, as always, please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Monster Mash

Yep, chapter 11, the second to last chapter, which should mean even if this chapter isn't very long, 12 should definitely be more meaty. I should probably take this time to also mention that while I may not be doing another One Piece story right after Monster Mash, I do have an idea for a new story in the future.

The story would follow Luffy and the others attending a sort of Opera/Play, and being pulled into the show and forced to sing (either by a devil fruit power or something of the sort). What I will need, is help from people who know how to write songs, and maybe even input on how to blend the lyrics with the narrative so it feels like a like musical story, and not a song-fic. So to those who are interested, just send me a private message along with your reviews.

Anyway, enough rambling, onto the next chapter! :)

Chapter 11 ~ Showdown! Beast Zoro and Fairy Robin's epic struggles! The madness claims a pure soul!

"Luffy..." Nami murmured, noticing the red glow slowly overtaking Luffy's normal eye color. He was starting to succumb to his vampiric nature again, and the thought of that sent chills down her spine. But as the red haired angel tried to take a step toward her captain, she was repulsed by an invisible wave of pure malice emanating from Luffy. A hissing breath poured from his mouth, fogging up the air around him as wave began to shimmer around with a dark pale.

"Shit! He's changing again!" Sanji said, grabbing Nami by the shoulder and gentle pulling her back, who quietly protested. The wave became a pulse, making the air waver like a sun parched road. Just then, a gargoyle swooped in, brandishing a spear to strike Luffy, but was suddenly smashed into a fine powder by the shadows that now pooled around Luffy like a stagnate water.

"What the hell is going on?" Brook watched in growing horror as their captain's shadow slashed up several monsters, scattering them all across the room, their blood spilling in a fine mist.

"Luffy...." Nami whispered, shivering in both fear and sadness as her captain's bloodlust became a frenzy.

#

"Yeyeyeyeyeyeye! You think a bunch of plants are gonna be able to stop me? You are way out of your league, missy!" Gil boasted as he soothed the wounded squid by patting it's head. Robin meanwhile was feeling lightheaded, her mind having stressed itself to command so many flora. But she had to endure, not only to survive, but for her friends. It had not been too long ago that she sensed that strange aura, the one Luffy carried back on the ship. She knew that things were about to get worse, and had to hurry.

"Let's see if you can handle a target that isn't on land!" Gill and the squid then submerged below the pool, the murky liquid obscuring them from Robin's view. The nymph remained on edge, scanning the water's surface. The pool was quite large, so there was plenty of space for Gil to maneuver within.

"Careful careful, don't you know it's dangerous to lean next to the edge of a pool?!" Gil's voice bubbled up from the water, and before Robin could react, a tentacle emerged and made a lunge for Robin, snatching her around the waist and quickly pulling her under the water.

_No!_ She thought, quickly tightening her lips to not let any air escape. Already she could feel her body going numb, the devil fruit's natural weakness kicking in. But now that she was under water, Robin had a clearer view of the pool's bottom. There was seaweed and other underwater elements. Not wasting time, the nymph crossed her arms, concentrating.

_Hope this works!...._ The words echoed in her mind. The seaweed twitched, then began to worm around in the water, snaking towards the squid, where Gil was hopping up and down on it's head victoriously.

"Yes... Once she's passed out we'll bring her out, then she won't be a prob.. Huh?" Gil was cut off as he noticed the seaweed rapidly entangling itself around the squid and it's tentacles.

"What in the world?!" He shrieked, then looked at Robin, who looking faint, but had a determined look in her eyes. The seaweed surged, wrapping itself tightly around the squid, and making it's way towards Gil, who frantically swam away from as it neared him.

"Ha! As if I would be done in by something like that! So long little pixie!" Gil floated back to the surface, grinning all the way as he watched Robin, still in the squid's grip. Jumping on the small island, Gil breathed a sigh of relief, reveling in his perceived victory.

"I hope the master won't be too made with me destroying that woman..." He mused, but then heard a rustling sound. Turning, Gil gasped as he watched the tree churn, moving on it's own.

"What? But that's.."

"Impossible?" A voice finished, and Gil looked around, spotting Robin standing high in the air atop a makeshift platform made of seaweed and other foliage.

"What?! No! The squid!" Gil stuttered, unable to believe his eyes. Robin smirked knowingly, cupping her chin with one hand.

"Your little friend is presently tied up." She said, gesturing to the bubbling water, where the squid thrashed pathetically against the binding seaweed, comedically crying, "But I would probably be more worried about yourself." She added, then made a crushing gesture with her hands, and the tree, branches and all swarmed around Gil, enveloping him.

"NOOOO!" His muffled cries could be heard as the cage of wood tightened around him, ending with a loud 'crack' that silence the yell. Robin then drooped, the seaweed platform gently lowering her back to the edge of the pool as she feel to her knees in exhaustion.

"....Now that little inconvenience is out of the way..." She muttered to no one in particular, the woman's gaze fell towards the direction of the ruins, where the dark presence seemed to only grow more oppressive.

#

The doors of the upturned hall flew open, and the lupine Zoro slid across the silk carpet, bunching it up as he glided down the length of the room and into a wall. A figure propped itself in the now open frame, a menacing glare of teeth and eyes.

"Ha! Is that all you've got, little pup? And here I thought maybe you were finally ready to get serious!" Lyle said mockingly, dragging a claw against the wall, tracing deep gashes in the paper and knocking down paintings. Zoro stood, wiping away the blood that ran down his muzzle, his eye confident stare unwavering.

"I'm just starting to get warmed up!" He said, cracking his neck with a smug smirk. Lyle glared and charged down the hall, roaring all the wall. Zoro held out both arm, and the two wolves collided, smashing through the wall behind him. Fangs snapped at his throat, trying to bite at his jugular, but Zoro twisted the chomping snout away, and kicked the larger wolf off of him. Before Lyle could recover, Zoro brought both arms down, clubbing the wolf with his balled fists, cracking the floorboards beneath them. Lyle grunted, slumping as his head spun from the strike, and Zoro stepped back.

"Is that it? I expected more from all of your boasting." Zoro said with a biting mimicry of Lyle's earlier words. But a sinister laugh was the only response that met him.

"Heheheheh, I guess I have underestimated you, Zoro." Lyle then sprung up, delivering an uppercut that sent Zoro crashing through the ceiling and into an upstairs hall, with Lyle jumping quickly after. Grabbing the airborne swordsman, Lyle grinned as he spun the smaller wolf around, smashing him against the walls and the floor in quick succession, then used him to brake through the next and onto the roof. They stood on the only portion of the roof that remained intact from the mansion's transformation, tiles and other debris still drifting into the broken sections like droplets of water. Throwing down the battered lupine swordsman, Lyle smiled victoriously.

"Don't you see how foolish it is? You'll never hope to match my strength! Just give it up!" The wolf butler boasted, placing a foot squarely on Zoro's neck. But instead he felt a tight grip wrap around his ankle, stalling his crushing stomp.

"I've heard that line before, and I'll tell you what I told _that man_ as well; I will never, accept defeat!" Zoro growled, squeezing tightly on Lyle's ankle. The butler wolf sneered, and tried to wrench his leg free.

"Let go!" The fur on his back bristling as his anger flared. Zoro then heaved with all his might, toppling Lyle to the edge of the roof. Standing up, Zoro reached for his sword, his glare firm and determined as the steel blades he brandished.

"Heh, swords? You think they're going to help you?" Lyle asked mockingly, kneeling up from his position. But Zoro said nothing, instead holding the swords in his claws outwards, while tilted his head back, the third clasped between his fangs. "Bring it..." Was the only response that spilled from the lupine swordsman. And like a final, nerve shattering gesture, Lyle howled with indignant rage, charging along the rooftop towards Zoro with a hellbent look.

"YOUR ARROGANCE HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" He snarled, throwing back a claw to deliver a powerful slash. Yet in the instant Lyle entered striking distance, he barely caught the glint in Zoro's eyes.

"Howling winds ~ Claws of the hellfire beast!" And with that, Zoro became a blur of steel and fur, his entire form pooling into a powerful series of strikes, enhance by his lupine strength. Lyle was frozen, not by fear or sheer awe, but gripped by the very power of the attack, his body assaulted by a whirlwind of glimmering steel. In the span of only a few seconds, Zoro finished the attack, turning away from Lyle and sheathing his blades. As the hilts clicked, blood and fur spewed from Lyle, who stumbled back, then fell from the roof with a crash.

"Now whose the beast king?" Zoro scuffed, slowly shrinking back into his wolfman form. But before he could let himself just collapse and take a much needed rest, a piercing shriek caught his attention. A flash of lightening flickering through the sky as if to punctuate the cry.

"That sounded like, ah hell, what now?" The Wolfman mumbled, shambling towards the broken edge of the roof.

#

"Luffy!" Nami shouted, struggling against Sanji to reach out for her captain, who was blazing a trail of destruction down the corridor towards the alter.

"Nami, don't! He's lost it again, if you try and go near him, he'll bite you!" Sanji said. Even though he meant well, even the blonde oni felt a desire to do something about his captain's madness.

"We have to do something!" She protested, feeling terrible pangs of regret as she watched Luffy mercilessly slaughter the monsters and ghouls with punches, slicing shadows, and just sheer will. Tears were threatening to build up, it was just too much to watch Luffy in such a pitiful, mindless state.

"Come, Straw Hat! Come, and fulfill both of our destinies!" Drake said, holding out his arms as he watched Luffy get closer and closer. A hundred monsters surrounded him, ghouls, trolls, and demons, all laughing as they clearly outnumbered the boy. Luffy however regarded them with a cold, red-eyed glare, and a mass of shadow hands erupted from the ground.

"Get him!" A cyclops said, leading the charge from Luffy's left. The other monsters all cheered and followed suit, what followed next was akin to a waking nightmare only the most brutal of wars was standard witness to. Blood coated the air like crimson snow, the shadows tearing through the creatures and sending them all across the open ruins. With no more opposition, Luffy steadily ascended the alter.

"Yes, that's what I like to see, true, unbridled malice! The seething bloodlust, exquisite! Soon the world will now my name, nothing shall stand in my way!" Drake said, not faltering in the least as Luffy neared. At the top of the alter was a large, runic like etching in the floor, carved in the form of a fierce looking devil. Drake began to clap, his eyes looking beyond Luffy.

"Finally, the moment has come, my centuries long pursuit is now over!" The ghoulish man grinned, even when Luffy's hand seized his throat and hoisted him off the ground. Suddenly a voice called out...

"LUFFY!" Nami ran past the gore stricken ground, up the stairs of the alter, her eyes filled with determination. Sanji and Brook weren't far behind, but were being hindered by the arrival of more monsters.

"Luffy! Please, stop!" Nami said, her breath coming in short gasps as she regained her composure from running. Luffy instead ignored her, his red eyes locked on Drake with a hungered expression.

"This isn't you! You have to fight it! Luffy!" Nami pleaded, grabbing Luffy by the shoulder and shaking him, only for him to jerked it away. Not so easily dissuaded, Nami ran around and shoved Drake away, knocking him free of Luffy's grasp, taking both of the boy's hand into her own.

"Luffy! Listen! It's me, Nami! You have to snap out of it, please!" She begged, the tears were now welling up in her eyes as the cold stare of the vampire looked down at her, "Luffy..." She began quietly, turning her head away to show her bare neck, "You need blood, right? Then take mine, please..."

"Nami!" Sanji called, racing up the steps and kicking away several imps that tried clamping to his legs. In the meantime, Franky, Chopper, and Sogeking had smashed through the wall that separated them, while Robin herself glided down into the ruins via a series of roots.

"Luffy... don't let it control you... your better than that..." Nami said, closing her eyes. Luffy twisted his hands around so that he was gripping Nami's hand, which remained firm along with the rest of her body. She wasn't afraid this time, she wouldn't give into it no matter what. The vampire pulled her closer, breathing into her neck, that same icy chill spilling from his lips. Inhaling deeply of the scent of tangerines, a memory flashed through the pale boy's mind as he reeled back, his fangs gleaming. Not sound could be heard other than the still gently falling rain.

"No, stop! Nami!" The others called, but it was too late.

Nami felt the sharp fangs dig into her tender flesh, and a moan escaped her lips as sensation took hold of her. Her eyes snapped open, a look bordering on euphoria pooled up in them, and her tears streamed down her face as her lips curled into a smile, letting out a shriek of pleasure as the sky lit up from above. Luffy all the while drank deeply, the sweet nectar that was Nami's blood dancing on his tongue, the girl's body gently shuddering in his embrace. Pulling back, Luffy gently eased Nami to the ground, closing his eyes.

"N-n-nami?..." Black eyes opened to a hazy vision, slowly settling on the image of an angelic lying quietly on the ground. Blood was seeping from her neck, filling the etched marks of the alter. Then a realization struck, and Luffy shuffled back on his knees as he took in the sight before him.

"Nami!" He cried out, the girl slowly turning to look at him with a faint smile.

"You're back.... I'm so... happy, Luffy." She said weakly, her skin losing luster with each passing second. Sanji and the others, now joined by Zoro who jumped from the roof, could only watched with complete silence, frozen to spot.

"Nami..." Luffy frantically clutched the girl's hand to his chest, his eyes shimmering. The angelic girl quietly shook her head, "It's not your fault, remember. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me." A cold hand brushed the boy's cheek, a faint warmness to it on his own chilly skin.

"I'm glad... that I could help.. Save you for once..." Her voice trailed off, and the brown gems of her eyes closed, tears dripping down her chin. Luffy was startled when he felt the limp hand fall from his own, and his eyes widened to their fullest as the image of his navigator's unmoving form filled retinas, burning itself into his memory, his heart... his soul...

"NA-MI!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Stayed tune for the final chapter; _"The nightmare ends! The dawn opens upon wings of salvation!"_

Yes, I am evil, very very evil. But never fear! There's more to this than meets the eye. Everything will be clear in the next chapter, and the long, strange journey will finally come to a dramatic, epic close. So, please Read & Review, and keep an eye for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Monster Mash

Here it is, the final chapter of my epic Halloween themed tale. It's definitely been a long ride, though I'm surprised that I was able to skate along to the end with the half-assessed ideas I used so far, lol. Seriously, I had been pretty much making everything up as I went along, though that's how I've done most of my writings all these years. Anyway, I'm glad so many have enjoyed the story (I've already got over a 1,000 views this month alone! Holy hell!). Like I mentioned last chapter, I probably won't be doing much One Piece related stuff for a while to focus on the Steambot Chronicles story, but I as I mentioned I have had ideas about a story were Luffy and others get pulled into a musical somehow. The only thing is trying to make creative songs and having it feel like readable musical and not a song-fic. Well, enough ramblings, times to wrap this sucker up. Enjoy!

Chapter 12 ~ The nightmare ends! The dawn opens upon wings of salvation!

The rolling of approaching thunder sounded dull in the grim silence that hung over Luffy and the others. Nami, their navigator, their friend, lied unmoving before them in a pool of her own blood, and their captain was beside himself with grief and shame. He turned to Sanji, who merely regarded him with a frown, his soulful look broken. The others shared similar looks of grief, but they were swiftly broken by a cold, menacing laugh.

"Well done, bravo! I couldn't have planned things better myself." Drake said, clapping his gnarled hands together. In all of the excitement, Luffy and the others had forgotten of the man's presence, but now their sorrow, their anger, was slowly centering itself on him like a sharpened arrow. He, the man who had turned them into monsters. Him, who had made their captain slay one of their own against his will. Drake saw the spite in their eyes, and he reveled in it with a defiant grin.

"Thanks to you, the ritual is a success! Behold! The Fruits of over two centuries of planning!" And a tremor shook the alter, taking the crew by surprise. Luffy quickly snatched Nami's body, feeling a heaviness drive into his heart as he did so, and carefully stepped back along with the others. The blood that had filled the etched floor glowed, and from the very center a pedestal emerged. Upon it sat a strange relic, looking like a cross between a mask and a plate. It depicted a hideous demonic horned face, and seemed to carry a strangely foreboding aura to it.

"Yes! Finally, after waiting for so many years I have found it! The_ Mask of Gomez_!" Drake gave a deranged chuckle as he tenderly snatched the artifact, his eyes aglow with a mad look, "Thanks to your friend's 'generous' offering of her _virgin_ blood, and the collected souls I have gathered over the years, the mask has finally been released from it's ancient seal!" He said, cradling the mask like it was a precious child. Luffy seemed to stare off into space, his gaze vacant, barely acknowledging the man's ramblings.

"Now, with this mask, I will become a god!" Drake said, then placed the relic to his face. Suddenly the sky grew darker than ever, even diminishing the flash of nearby lightening. Drake's laughter could be heard from behind the mask as his body contorted, twisting around in a disjointed fashion as it began to grow in size. Black, bat like wings erupted from his back, smashing the sides of the alter as his features took on a decidedly more monstrous look.

"What in the hell!?" Sanji said, gritting his teeth, the others sharing similar looks of shock.

"Yes! I feel it, the power flowing through me! This ritual mask, combined with my devil fruit powers, has allowed me to become the very embodiment of this island's fabled deity!" Drake said, his voice becoming distorted and deep as he became truly massive in stature. His skin became black as granite, and his eyes burned fiery red as the pupils vanished, leaving a truly malevolent gleam.

"Luffy! Come on!" Zoro yelled, tugging on the rubbery Captain's arm as the others quickly retreated from the alter. Drake's laughed was deafening in the sky, drowning out the thunder and rain with it's nightmarish baritone. The wind began to blow harder, as if a tsunami dropped directly onto their location.

"**Now the world will learn of my name, DRAKE, THE DEVIL KING!**" The demon cackled, raising a hand high into the sky. With a sweep of his fingers, a bolt of lightening shot from the heavens striking the ground nearby and obliterating it. "**Yes! I can feel the power coursing through me! The Grand Line will soon kneel before my might!**" Drake continued to cackle, lost in his own world.

"This isn't good...." Sogeking said grimly, half watching the maniacal demon king. Nami had been gently placed to the ground, her pale form looking like a broken dove. And the sight only made Luffy cringe with shame.

"I'm sorry...." His voice cracked, not bothering to even address his crew directly. A hand placed itself to his shoulder, and the vampire looked to see his blue skinned cook looking down at him.

"You heard what she said. You're not to blame." The oni said, his tone was cold, and seemed almost devoid of any emotion. Yet Luffy could feel the anguish tearing his friend apart from the inside, and that of the others.

"Alright, I think it's time we take this bastard down a few pegs." Sanji said, turning away from Luffy and casting a dark look towards the towering Drake. Luffy barely heard their confirmation, unable to tear his gaze from Nami's lying form. But briefly he could feel a brush on the shoulder from Franky, "Keep an eye on little sister Nami."

"It's time we end this!" Zoro said, concentrating as he fully wolfed out once more. Sogeking primed the Kabuto, taking aim. Franky pumped his arms, while Chopper and Sanji both uttered a grunt of readiness.

"Let's go!" Sanji charged, his bare feet pattering across the wet and blood soaked stone, the others letting out a war cry as they followed. Fire burned in their eyes, fires of determination.

"**Hmm? Do you insects think you can stop me? The new Devil King?**" Drake batted an eye downward at the charging Straw Hats, his hideous lips cracking into a grin.

"We've fought plenty of arrogant fools before who thought they were all mighty..." Zoro said, quickly drawing his swords.

"And let's just say; we weren't very impressed!" Sanji concluded, kicking off the ground and leaping high into the air, "Robin!" He called.

"Right!" The nymph said, crossing her arms and summoning a series of roots that lifted a single slab of stone, which quickly rose high into the air. They quickly formed a platform beneath the Oni, rising him higher and higher, while both Franky and Sogeking grasped the sides as they followed him up. Zoro ran up the side of the steadily growing platform, and kicked off, crossing his blades in front of him.

"ONI GIRI!" The wolf said, slashing at Drake's legs, the blades hacking at his dark flesh. But the attack did nothing, not even seeming to graze the devil's skin. Sanji quickly dealt a swift kick, followed by Franky with a solid punch, and Sogeking igniting the demon with burning hot fire. Yet when the smoke cleared, not a single scratch marred the monster's body.

"Damn it! We didn't even put a dent in 'im!" Sogeking growled, dangling from a root o the platform. Sanji grinded his teeth, not ready to be put down by this obvious set back.

"HIII!" The blonde oni cried out, doing a flip and landing several blows directly on Drake's broad chest. But Drake didn't even flinch, acting as though the cook were a paper ball bouncing harmlessly off of him.

"Shit!" The oni growled again, his one uncovered eye burning with intense hatred.

"**Foolish mortals. Do you really believe your pitiful attacks will harm me? Away, I have no time for worthless scum!**" The demon scoffed, then swiped at the platform, his long nails slicing through the roots and toppling the entire structure.

"Ahhh!" Franky and Sogeking cried out as the platform of roots fell apart, taking them and Sanji down. But the Oni would not go down so easily, he kicked off the falling slab and spun himself in the air.

"Dog breath, give me a boost!" He quickly called to Zoro, who had just launched himself off the roots as they crumbled.

"Hmmm!" The lupine swordsman grunted, crossing his swords again. Sanji was now a blur of blue as he spun, and came speeding towards the extended blades. The precise moment he touched steel, Zoro swung with all his might, propelling the cook at Drake.

"THIS IS FOR NAMI!" And sparks seemed to dance around the oni as he landed his foot squarely on Drake's chest again. This time, the demon buckled, the wind knocked from his lungs, but he recovered quickly and swatted the oni like a fly, sending him crashing into Zoro. The two collided in the air and were sent hurtling to the ground with a crash. Chopper quickly moved over to them as Franky and Sogeking climbed back down.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked, trying not to panic as he saw Zoro with one of his swords piercing his thigh.

"I'm alright. How about you, tooth face?" Zoro grinned, pulling the sword free, the wound closing up shortly after. Sanji groaned, pulling himself up.

"Would be better if I knew that shitty demon was in as much pain as I am." He grumbled, holding his ribs, muttering about them as he usually did. Groaning in pain as he stood up, the blonde clenched his fists.

"It's not over yet! This bastard is going down, one way, or another!" He said doing a flip and stomping as hard as he could on Drake's exposed feet. A resounding crunch could be heard, and Drake gave out a cry of irritation. Glaring down, the demon king swept with his hands, sending a gust of wind that picked up the Straw Hats and tossed them around.

Meanwhile, Luffy half-watched as his crew fought against the titanic Drake. Even though they were the ones taking most of the hits, he could see their tenacity and feel their desire for revenge.

"Nami..." He said as he turned back, unable to think of anything but the lifeless girl next to him, and the guilt of what he had done to her.

_Luffy..._ A voice said, snapping boy from his reverie. Looking around, he didn't see a anyone. The crew were still making valiant efforts to hurt Drake,, who continued to bat them away like pesky flies. Swallowing hard on nothing, the raven haired boy knew he had to fight, his friends needed him. Casting one last look down at Nami, Luffy stood up.

"It's time to end this... for Nami. No, not just her... for everyone that bastard has made suffer!" The raven haired teen muttered, placing his treasured Straw Hat on Nami's bosom and resting her hands across it, "Hang onto it for me, Ok?" He cracked, then turned his fierce gaze towards the towering Drake. The pain inside him was almost too much to bare, and he wanted to take out all of his frustration on something, may as well make it the bastard that took away _his_ navigator.

Suddenly a strange feeling crept up through him, like a dull numbness. Then, in the blink of an eye, Luffy found his body wrapped in a veil of darkness like a blanket. He couldn't see anything, hear nothing but the pounding of his heart. It was cold, and a strange unease napped at the boy's very core.

_Give in... Embrace the darkness..._ Luffy could hear someone, something call. With a startling realization Luffy knew what it was, the _beast_ inside of him, the thing that had taken Nami.

"What do you want?" He called out, trying to look around, but the shadows were too thick, he could not tell which direction he was facing at all. A cold, emotionless laugh met him head on.

_To become one... Now and forever. You have taken blood, and now can obtain power beyond your wildest dreams..._ Luffy frowned, he knew what this thing wanted, and he wasn't stupid.

"I've already got power. My _friends_. I don't need a parasite." He answered, staring intently at the blackness.

_You will accept me, I will become you. I will control you. I will..._

"Just shut up!" Luffy growled, then snapped his right arm forward, blindly aiming for something. Like shattering glass, the darkness cracked, and light then shined far ahead of him, beckoning to him. The _beast_ was gone, banished.

_Luffy..._ The voice called, it sounded so familiar.

"Nami?" The boy asked, not even bothering to think, he just ran, ran towards the light. His feet were moving, but he never felt himself actually move. The darkness then completely shattered, and the light became blinding. Luffy closed his eyes, only to open them again, Nami floating in front of him. Both of them were floating in a beam of light, an expanse of intense white all around.

"Nami!" The boy cried out, joy rushing into his heart, "You're alive!" He reached out a hand, wanting to be sure he wasn't dreaming, but found himself unable to. The girl smiled as she floated before the rubbery boy, her hair drifting gracefully.

"It is you, isn't it?" Luffy asked, his expression softening considerably, his guilt rushing back. But a hand placed itself to his chin, tilting his head back up to face the girl.

"Of course it's me, you idiot." She said playfully, "As if I could ever leave you guys. Like _you_ would ever let me go without a fight." The angelic girl added with a grin, and Luffy found himself grinning back, chuckling, "True."

"Come on, Luffy. It's time to end this..." Nami said, and before Luffy utter another word, the light became intense once more...

"**Hahahahaha! I've told you before, you insects don't stand a chance against my power.**" Drake boasted, the crew lying battered at his feet. Zoro propped himself up with a sword, having already changed back into a wolfman. The swordsman would not give up, not until his dying breath. Suddenly, a flash caught his attention, and he turned, as did the others as they slowly recovered.

"**What the?**" Drake's eye opened wide with surprise as he noticed the beam of light that erupted from where Luffy had just been. The light seemed to swirl, and a contrasting blend of shadow intertwined itself with the light. Then it dispersed like a popping balloon, and two figures emerged.

"It's Luffy..." Robin said, her lips open in awe.

"And Nami!" Chopper beamed, his jaw dropping in surprise. Luffy and Nami stood, arms intertwined with one another like a dancing couple from behind a black cape, which was pulled away by Luffy. They were like two figures of ebony and ivory, Luffy dressed in black, and Nami a complimenting white. Nami stepped forward, eyes down as two magnificent wings unfurled from behind her.

"**But how? You were sucked dry!**" Drake said with disbelief, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Sometimes, all it takes is sacrifice for an angel to get their wings." Nami said, her now long hair blowing the supernatural winds, yet the straw hat never left her head. Luffy stepped up beside her, grinning, "And sometimes, one has to embrace the darkness, and not fear it." He said, a soft red glow in his eyes.

"**Whatever. You think some kind of miracle is going to save you?**" Drake scoffed, sneering as he looked down at the angel and vampire.

"No, not a miracle. Just two pissed off pirates who are about to kick your ass!" Luffy answered, "Ready, Nami?" He turned to the girl, who nodded with a grin of her own. With a great and powerful flap, Nami launched into the air, snatching Luffy by the arms as she went. Soaring high into the air, the pair flew towards Drake, their eyes reflecting resolve.

"Now!" Luffy cried, and Nami let go of him, his cape fluttering in the air.

"GUM GUM STAMP!" And Luffy put all his force into his left foot and kicked at Drake, his leg stretching. The foot collided with the demon's face, crushing it inward with a satisfying 'crunch'. As Luffy began to drift to the ground below, Nami caught him, both hovering in the air as Drake howled with pain.

"**Raggghhh! How dare you!**" He growled, then flapped his own wings, the winds around him picking up speed.

"Ahh!" Nami cried out, unable to stop herself from being pulled around by the strong currents.

"Nami!" Luffy cried, flailing around as the winds threatened to pull him free of her grasp.

"It's alright, I'm fine! Now let's get him." She said.

"Yea!" Luffy cheered, thrusting an arm out with a grin. Swooping down low, Nami let Luffy drop once more, the rubbery vampire starting to punch his arms rapidly

"I've got a new trick. GUM GUM HELL STORM!" And as Luffy's own arms pounded away at Drake's stomach, a mass of writhing shadows sprung from his cape to join them. Soon the self-proclaimed Devil king wore a comedically pained expression as millions of fists smashed his mid-section at once.

"HAAAAA!" Luffy hollered, his arms and the shadows a blur. Finally he relented and landed gently on the ground, and Drake toppled to the ground, crushing the alter completely as he landed in a heap.

"**Impossible... With my powers, the mask should have made me invincible!**" Drake huffed, blood and fatigue dripping in his every word. Suddenly, two hands shot out, one gripping each of his horns.

"Hmph! Everything eventually brakes if you know how to hit it right!" Luffy's scratchy voice said, his arms stretched as he took a firm grip of Drake's horns.

"**No... What are you doing? Stop!**" Drake pleaded as he watched Luffy tug and pulled.

"I'm gonna tear that ugly face right off, that's what!" He said with a snicker. But Drake growled defiantly and leapt up, flapping his wings.

"**No! I will not be stopped!**" He said, slowly wrenching his head back, dragging Luffy forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Luffy cried, struggling to remained where he stood. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, and he glanced back to see Nami, hovering behind him, smiling.

"Don't just stand there, help!" She then looked a the others, who were still recovering from their earlier shock.

"Right!" They said in unison. Franky, Robin, and Sogeking grasped onto Luffy's left arm. While Zoro, Brook, Sanji, and Chopper took the right. With all their strength, the pirates pulled hard. Drake buckled around, feeling himself being overwhelmed, his wings flapping madly as he tried to resist the pulling pirates.

"**No! Stop!**" He yelled, feeling his face beginning to split. With one final tug, Luffy's hand tore the mask right down the middle, and Drake let out a pained yelled as he felt his 'face' tear away.

"NOOOO!" Drake screamed as he instantly shrank back to normal in the air, the winds vanishing. As he fell, he caught sight of Luffy who suddenly appeared overhead like a black bird.

"It's over! GUM GUM PISTOL!" And Luffy launched his fist straight towards Drake's face, who barely had time to try and shield it. The ghoulish man was sent crashing into the ground, his face _cracking_. As Luffy landed on the ground shortly after, a burst of light flashed around them all, drowning their vision.

"What's going on?" Sanji said, annoyed.

"I don't feel so good...." Franky could be heard, then just as quickly as the light appeared, it vanished.

"That was weird..." Luffy said, looking around. He gasped, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Ah!" He pointed at Zoro, who scowled.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" He grumbled, not yet noticing a distinct change about him.

"You're normal again!" And the swordsman looked himself over, now seeing he was indeed no longer covered in fur. Sanji could be heard singing with joy about no longer being 'blue' while Nami and Robin both realized their own return to normalcy.

"Um, guys? What's going on here?" A nasally voice asked, and the others turned to see Ussop looking at them with a puzzled look. A chorus of laughter broke out, with only the confused sniper left to wonder what was so funny.

"It's a long story, long-nose..." Franky said, giving his friend a hardy slap on the back as though he hadn't seen him in ages.

"I wonder what happened. Did Drake's power somehow brake?" Nami thought aloud.

"It's possible." Robin said. All around, people began to stir, some removing masks, others wiping away make-up.

"We're free!"

"The curse? Is it over?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"No, has the master been defeated?" The announcer from the party muttered, holding his head, an imp mask at his side. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, a fiery red girl glaring daggers at him.

"Where's. My. Money." Nami growled, and the man began to cry, whimpering as he quickly realized his fate.

Luffy meanwhile ran to the spot where Drake had crashed. But when he reached the spot, all he found, was a discarded _mask_.

#

"And then, Nami and I were floating in this crazy beam of light!" Luffy added with a laugh, he and the others now aboard the Sunny, which had finally set sail for the first time in days. The island was quickly overwhelmed with the sounds of partying. Once word of the missing people had been rescued, the island seemingly exploded into celebration. It was only after two days of drinking, skirt-chasing (Sanji and Brook), dancing, and eating (mostly Luffy), the crew had finally been able to get back to the open seas.

"It's so weird... I just remembered falling asleep on the deck, then waking up in those weird ruins." Ussop said, still finding it hard to believe that he had been under some kind of spell the entire time, "So did I do anything really cool while I was, um Sogeking?" He asked.

"You were awesome! I bet the real Sogeking would be proud!" Chopper praised, before regaling the sniper with the story of he defeated the pumpkin headed Ichabod. Brook was standing in the corner, performing a newly written song, which told the tale of brave souls fighting a mighty devil, much to the enjoyment of Robin, Sanji, and Franky. Zoro was asleep, his feet on the table as he snored away, while Nami quietly counted her money, which the announcer 'generously' had doubled after their little 'talk'.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Franky could be heard, which caused Nami to look around and realize that the rubbery teen had disappeared during some time ago. Opting to go find him, she left the galley. There, on Sunny's head sat Luffy, gazing up to the sky as it slowly turned dark, the stars beginning to twinkle.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, sauntering up to leaning over the railing near Sunny's head. Luffy tiled his head back, grinning, his straw hat resting on his back by it's string.

"Just thinking.." He said, looking back up to the sky.

"About what?" Nami asked, genuinely curious. Normally she wouldn't care for the boy's aloof antics, but after all they had been through these last few days, she couldn't help but wonder what might be going through his head for once.

"How cool it was that you became a real angel." The boy beamed, his hyperactive glee shining through. Nami blushed, remembering that moment quite well.

"Yea... I guess it was cool, huh?" She asked.

"Never thought you could actually look so beautiful!" Luffy grinned widely a second latter, only for a fist to collide with his face, snapping his head backwards.

"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Nami growled, her face demonically sharp as she glared at the boy as his head bobbed back and forth from the hit.

"Ow.... Nothing, just never thought you could look that good." His voice was nasally as he clutched his nose. He flinched, expecting another blow. But instead he saw Nami grinning, a slight blush in her face.

"Thanks... Luffy." She said, then extended her hand to the boy.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, and Luffy nodded and chuckled. Gently helping her onto Sunny's head, the two sat and watched the starry sky together. They watched as the silver clouds drifted through the sky, revealing twinkling stars, and the strangely alluring crescent form of the moon. Finally, after a period silence, Luffy broke spoke up.

"Nami?"

"Hmm?" The red haired girl hummed, her eyes drifting to her captain's back.

"You'll always be my angel." She heard him say. But instead of getting angry at the odd statement, Nami couldn't help but grin as she wrapped her arms around his back. She could never quite understand why, but it always felt just right when she was this close to him, and her smile only widened more.

"And you'll always be my dark prince."

**THE END**

**Old note**:Hmm... Not quite sure if the endings all that great. But oh well, if anyone can think of a better ending line, I'm all ears. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my halloween themed tale. To be honest, I hadn't quite figured that it would last this long, and yet here we are, ending with 12 chapters! To everyone whose read this story, thanks. And to those of who haven't reviewed, yet... PLEASE REVIEW NOW! XD I like hearing what people think about the story! It's been a blast writing this, and I do plan on eventually going back and doing some revisions, so any suggestions for how to tighten up the plot or interesting idea changes, just send me a private message!

**New note**: Hopefully everyone will enjoy the changes I've done. While they're nothing terribly major, I did feel the need to at least make some minor revisions. Here's a little list of trivia for folk who may not have noticed certain things.

Trivia:

_~ Wes's name is based on the Horror film director, Wes Craven._

_~ Drake's Surname, Karloff was taken from the famous actor, Boris Karloff, who was well known for playing monsters._

_~ Daemon, Drake's alter-ego, was inspired appearance-wise by Rasputin. While Drake's was inspired by Adam Crowley from the game, Nightmare Creatures, who sought a similar goal of ruling the world with monsters._

_~ The entire plot of Monster Mash was loosely inspired by a similar story called 'Genderly Challenged' which featured a plot where Luffy and the others switch genders. I highly recommend it as a read._

Til the next story, folks!


End file.
